He's Everything You Want
by Eyes.Open.1901
Summary: Nathan is dating Brooke, while his best friend Haley pines away for him, waiting for the chance to realize that she’s the girl for him. Haley enlists the help of Nathan’s step brother Lucas to make Nathan jealous, but will the plan work?
1. We've Only Just Begun

**Summary:** Nathan is dating Brooke, while his best friend Haley pines away for him, waiting for the chance to realize that she's the girl for him. Haley enlists the help of Nathan's step brother Lucas to make Nathan jealous, but will the plan work?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH, Mark Schwann does.

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Naley, Brathan and Laley

**A/N:** I've had this story on my computer for a while so I thought I'd finally post it. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue or not.

R & R.

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 1 - We've Only Just Begun_

**Haley's POV**

Nathan Scott, 6'2, dark brown hair, blue eyes, star shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens, and dating the most beautiful girl in school... who in case you were wondering, isn't me. I'm just his best friend who just happens to be head over heels in love with him and he is completely clueless.

I know what you're thinking... how Dawson's Creek of me to fall in love with my best friend right? I mean it's bad enough that he's my best friend, but he's also the most popular guy at school, while there's me, Haley James... book worm. I know what you're thinking, no chance right? Believe me... you don't have to tell me.

It's been three years of me pining away for Nathan and I still have yet to tell him how I really feel. So until that time comes where I can put my heart on the line... my role is limited to one of the best friend.

Nathan and I had been best friends since we were five, and we've lived beside each other since we were three. We were pretty much attached at the hips all throughout middle school, and then once we hit high school, he started playing basketball. While he became Mr. Popular, I became "that girl who always hangs around him." It could've been worse, I mean at least he stayed friends with me despite what everyone else said. It was just hard to see him date these popular cheerleaders all the time...

"Are you going to get in the car any time today Hales? We're going to be late for school..."

I had completely dazed out on my front curb as Nathan had backed out of his drive way and had pulled in front of me. God I have to stop day dreaming of him and his eyes, and body and... well just him in general.

"Sorry Nathan, just dazed off a bit there. You know me in the mornings..." I said while getting into the car as Nathan smirked at me before driving off to school.

"So you're coming to my game tonight right?" Nathan asked while stopping at a stoplight that was red.

"Of course, you know I never miss a game." Of course I'm going to be there, it's Nathan... all sweaty and in a basketball uniform. Is there anything better than that?

"Good." Nathan turned to me and smiled.

Oh god, I loved that smile_._

We arrived at school shortly after, and was instantly greeted by fellow jocks and cheerleaders. Well Nathan was, while I just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Hey boyfriend!" a beautiful brunette ran up to Nathan and gave me a kiss and looped her arm around his.

Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, pretty, perky, all stereotypical things for someone who is easy. She and Nathan had been dating for about three months now, which is by far the longest Nathan's ever dated one of "them". She didn't really take a liking to me, being a girl and Nathan's best friend, but she _put up_ with me, at least when he was around.

"Hey pretty girl. Man, I do love game day, not only do we get to beat Bearcheek's asses tonight, I get to see my girl parade around all day in her sexy cheerleading uniform."

"And all night if you're lucky..." Brooke giggled as she pulled her boyfriend in for a long kiss.

See, super easy. I don't make this stuff up.

"Well I'm going to go so you two can have your privacy as you're... making out."

"Wait, Hales!" Nathan yelled, pulling away from Brooke as he saw me leaving. "I'm sorry, I'm still going to see you at lunch right?" He asked sincerely, smiling apologetically like he had just killed my pet fish or something.

"Sure Nate, I'll see you later." I smiled and nodded, gesturing him back to Brooke before I turned around and began walking towards my lockers.

Like I could say no to that smile... man, I'm so pathetic.

-o-

Lunchtime approached unbelievably slowly that day, but nonetheless I found myself at my lockers putting away my books after second period. I heard a high pitched laughter to look over just in time to see Brooke pulling Nathan frantically into the girl's washroom, lips attached to his, and his hands all over her body.

"You really need to tell him already." I heard someone whisper behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see a tallish boy with dirty blonde hair standing behind me.

"Nathan..." The boy pointed over to where Nathan had just passed with Brooke. "You like him don't you?"

"W-w-what? No..." I scoffed, being a little less than subtle stuttering as I could only look down and blush.

"That bad huh?" The boy laughed as he leaned up against the locker in front of me.

I sighed loudly, dropping my shoulders as I looked expectantly at the boy. "Is it really that obvious...?"

He laughed and patted my shoulders lightly. "Only to everyone but Nathan... I'm Lucas." He said, throwing his hand out for me to shake.

"H--"

"Haley, I know." He cut me off nodding. "Falling for your best friend, that's harsh."

"Especially when he's the most popular guy at school, yeah, I know..."

"Well at least he isn't your step brother, then you'd really be shit out of luck."

"Wait, you're Lucas Scott? Dan's other son?"

"The one and only..." He joked, taking a bow in front of me and smiling. "Nathan would probably flip if he saw me talking to you."

"Well good thing he's too busy with Brooke right now to notice." I pointed back to the washroom before turning and smiling at the blonde standing there smiling back at me. "So that means I'm free for lunch, want to join?"

"Sure, how can I turn down a chance for Nathan to get even more pissed at me?" Lucas sarcastically commented, as I closed my locker and we walked to the quad. "Hey, we may be even to have a little fun with this..."

"Uh...what do you exactly mean be _fun_?" I asked curiously as Lucas led us to a table with a single girl at it.

"I mean I'm probably the last person he wants to see you with... so I get the satisfaction of seeing him fume while you get the satisfaction of seeing how jealous he gets." He explained sitting down and gesturing that I did too. "This is Peyton by the way. Peyton this is--"

"Haley James. It's an honour having the star basketball player's best friend eat lunch with us 'off beats'." The blonde stared up from her sketchbook to return to it a second later.

"How does everyone know my name...? It's not like I'm exactly popular." I asked, throwing my hands in the air out of confusion as the blonde girl looked me up again and rolled her eyes.

"It comes with the territory..." Peyton said in a monotone voice as she looked back down at her sketchpad and continued drawing.

"So what do you say, Haley James, want to see how jealous we can make Nathan?" Lucas raised his eyebrows up and down as he bit into an apple and grinned.

"What the hell...sure, why not."

"Good, cause here he comes with Brooke." Lucas whispered, scooting closer and throwing his arm around my shoulders quickly. Brooke and Nathan walked by us without saying a word to me as I kept my head down or towards Lucas, who was whispering nothingness in my ear.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Nathan's voice behind me, turning my head to see him right behind me facing Lucas, holding his arm that was a second ago around my shoulder.

"Uh, I'm eating lunch." Lucas responded, standing up and throwing his arm back, releasing it from Nathan's grip. "Last time I checked, I was allowed to have lunch with whoever I wanted."

"Not Haley, you don't."

"I'm pretty sure she's not your property and she can do what she wants, isn't that right, Haley?" Lucas asked me, holding out his hand to help me stand up from the table.

Peyton remained sitting there, sketching away and not paying attention to what was happening in front of her. It was like she was in her own world when she was drawing.

"I'm fine, Nathan. I choose to sit here because the person who was _supposed_ to eat with me, didn't show up."

"Hales..." He sighed and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

Oh god, not the eyes.

I grabbed quickly onto Lucas' arm and gave Nathan a look telling him 'no'.

"Nate, let's just go... people are starting to stare and we are over at the dysfunctional tables." Brooke pleaded, looping her arm around Nathan's and grabbing onto his bicep, nudging him away from me and Lucas.

"You better go, the jocks and cheerleaders await." Lucas laughed, shooing them away and pointing over at the popular tables.

"I'll see you at my game after school then, Hales?" Nathan asked, smiling at me and ignoring that I still had my hand on Lucas' arm.

"Yup, both of us." I replied, looking at Lucas who played along and smiled at me.

"You can't be serious?" He scoffed as Brooke dragged him back to the popular tables.

"Oh, we've only _just_ begun." Lucas whispered in my ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So let me know what you guys think... I had it written out already so if no one is interested then I don't have to continue and it's no time wasted on my part, but if you guys do like it, send me a review and I'll be happy to continue writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pretty Amazing

Thanks to those who showed interest in the story and to those who reviewed. I'm going to try and update at least once every three days, but I do have two other stories on the go so if I don't, I apologize ahead of time.

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 2 – Pretty Amazing_

**Haley's POV**

"You don't actually have to come to the game with me, Lucas." I said to the blonde as we stood outside the gym as fans were starting to flock into the gymnasium for the game. Friday nights were specifically designed for basketball games, businesses closed early just so the town could all fill into the gym and watch the Ravens take on their most recent opponent. In Tree Hill, it was basketball, basketball, basketball...

"Nonsense, did you hear how pissed off Nathan was when he heard we were going together?" Lucas laughed and devilishly smirked as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You can't back out now..."

I squirmed as I saw Nathan go into the locker room, eyeing me and Lucas as he entered. "I just don't know if this is a good idea. It's sort of mean, don't you think?" I asked him feeling a bit guilty about this whole situation.

"No, what's mean is Nathan ignoring you and your feelings and flaunting all these cheerleader hoe bags in front of you." Lucas turned me around and pointed at some cheerleaders, Brooke included in the group. "We aren't doing anything wrong, Haley, we're just hanging out."

"You really think there's nothing ethically wrong with hanging out just to piss someone off or make them jealous?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow and shifting my weight on my back foot, looking at the blonde expectantly.

"Nope, now come on. I want to get good seats." Lucas yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging us into the gymnasium. "Especially ones that Nathan can see us from the court."

"For an outcast, you sure seem excited about watching the game..."

"I love basketball, but Peyton's not really into this scene so I never end up coming to any until now." He sat us down on the front bleachers, centre court, in perfect view of the whole court. Or the perfect view for the whole court to see us.

"Good thing you met me then." I smiled and nudged him playfully in the shoulder at the same time Nathan walked onto the court and saw us. "I've never missed a game."

He began walking towards us, a stern look on his face, but Brooke ran over and jumped in front of him, interrupting his flight path over here and bringing his face down to hers, bringing him into a long, passionate kiss.

"See... who wants to see _that_?" Lucas pointed at the two of them, and rolled his eyes at the sight. "There's something called privacy and intimacy, not 'let's have sex right here in front of everyone'. Is nothing sacred anymore?"

"You really don't have much respect for Nathan, do you?"

"I think too many people put him up on a pedestal, especially Dan. It's like just because he's the star basketball player, he's like some god or something."

I nodded in agreement as I knew how Nathan was seen by his father, and for the rest of the school in fact. I kind of had him up on a pedestal myself, but I would never admit that to Lucas. "Yeah, your dad's kind of an ass like that."

"You don't have to tell me." Lucas sighed out, leaning back against the bleacher behind us and got comfortable. "Heads up... here comes the bestie. He finally was able to pry himself away from lead hoe bag."

"Hales, can I talk to you for a second?" Nathan asked me politely, smiling at me but glaring back and forth between Lucas and I.

"Sure, what's up Nate?" I happily obliged, but not bothering to move from the bleachers, I just sat straight up while Lucas remained lounging beside me.

"Hey Nathan, how's it going?" Lucas asked, making sure his presence was well known, not that Nathan already didn't notice him, but just for more effect as if he was squeezing a lemon over a freshly cut wound.

"Alone..." Nathan ignored Lucas and glanced back at me.

"Nathan, it's almost game time, so if you have something to ask me, just say it or otherwise it can wait until after." I glance over to the cheerleaders who are all sending me hate stares since I'm talking to Nathan. You think that most of them would be staring at each other since half of the squad had dated Nathan. "You had all pre-game to ask me, but you pick now, only minutes away from tip off to come over."

"Fine, it can wait until the party after the game..." He scoffed and glared at Lucas as he chuckled softly. "And I'll be watching you." He pointed at Lucas rather aggressively.

"What an honour!" Lucas joked as he sat up and threw his arm around me, winking at Nathan and making a gun with his one hand, clicking his thumb down as Nathan walked back to the team's bench. "I'll be watching you two, hot stuff."

"You're enjoying this way too much." I laughed and shook my head at the blonde who sat up and removed his arm off my shoulder.

"He can't have his cake and eat it too. Plus what's the fun in all of this if we don't get a good laugh out of it too."

-o-

Nathan ended up having a horrible game against Bearcreek, being held to a abysmal twelve points, and eight turnovers, which I'm sure of which Lucas' presence had something to do with. The team still ended up winning, but Nathan was not a happy camper, especially at the post-game party at his beach house.

"Did you see Nathan watching us the _entire_ game?" Lucas laughed as he grabbed two drinks for us from the kitchen. "It was throwing off his game so much, oh man, I never thought we could have this much of an effect on him. He was fuming."

"So what does that exactly mean...?"

"It means that _we_..." He motioned between the two of us with his hands, "_this_, is getting to him. He wouldn't be making such a big deal over this if you two were _just_ friends."

I heard loud footsteps behind me as I turned around to see a very angry looking Nathan. "Haley, what are you doing with _him_?" Nathan viciously asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Lucas.

"Him? He has a name, and it's Lucas... you know, your _brother_." I threw my arm in front of my body, trying to release his grip from it as I stared at him with disgust.

"Don't call him that." He ordered back, letting go of my arm and staring beyond me at the blonde, almost looking like he was trying to kill him with just a glare. The fact that the two brothers didn't get along was beyond me, as far as I could tell, both had a lot in common.

"Why are you being such an ass?"

He grabbed my arm again, this time more lightly as he pulled me closer, looking over my shoulder to make sure Lucas was far enough away from us. "I'm sorry Hales, I just don't like the guy, and I really don't like seeing my best friend with him." It was merely a whisper, but I could still sense the utter hatred behind his voice as he couldn't even take his eyes away from the blonde behind me.

I turned back to Lucas, who smiled and tipped his cup at me before I turned back to Nathan. "Nathan, you can't choose who I hang out with...just like I have no say in who you date." I commented, pointing at Brooke who had just walked by and stop to stare at the two of us talking.

"Is that what all of this is about? Brooke?"

"No, this is about you and me, not Brooke, not Lucas, not anyone else." I scoffed, shaking my head at his complete delusion. "Just you and me, Nathan."

"Okay... so what about us--"

"Nate!" Tim yelled cutting Nathan off, jumping over his back and punching him in the arm. I never understood the violent nature of guys, and how they just like to beat on each other. Nathan was horrible with that when it came to his basketball friends. "There you are man, come on, we have the keg stand all set up for #23."

Nathan looked at me expectantly, tilting his head and asking silently for approval. "The reigning champ can't disappoint..." I sighed, shrugging at Nathan who was being pulled away already by Tim, only for me to turn around and walk back to Lucas who greeted me with a much needed hug.

"How'd it go?"

"How did you think it went...?" I sighed, grabbing his drink out of his hands and downing it. I don't normally drink a lot, but tonight, tonight was different. "Popularity beckoned before I could say what I really wanted to. I swear sometimes I'm invisible to that guy."

"Hey, if Nathan doesn't see how special you really are, well then he's an idiot." Lucas nudged me lightly and grinned at me. "Cause I think you're pretty amazing."

"Thanks, Lucas... I just wish he would say that to me every once and awhile." I smiled back, hugging him lightly as he nodded out of understanding.

"He will, eventually, he just has to recognize it first... come on, let's dance."

"Uh, I don't really dance. I have no rhythm or balance for that matter. Just the other day, I was walking down the street and a flock of seagulls just flew out of nowhere and made me trip and fall, butt in the air, face to the curb and everything."

"Okay, well I think you're clear of seagulls in here, or any other types of birds that may fly at you." Lucas joked, offering his hand out again to me. "Come on, dancing's not going to kill you."

"You obviously haven't seen me dance... actually I'd be more worried about you than me."

"I'll take that chance." Lucas smiled and instead of offering his hand out this time, he grabbed mine lightly and dragged me onto the dance floor. "Now no more excuses."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Dysfunctional Band of Outcasts

Sorry for those who received two notifications for this update, I've been having some problems with the site so I had to re-upload the chapter.

New chapter.

I know the feeling of getting an update and it being on the shorter side, but I'm trying to make them longer for you guys who crave more. It's hard dishing out longer chapters when you have three stories on the go at once, but I'm trying for you guys. This is my first OTH fan fic, surprisingly, and the only OTH story I'm working on so I'm hoping it will make it easy to push stuff out.

Enjoy.

R & R. I read them all as they keep me inspired to keep writing the story. So drop me one if you want and let me know what you're thinking!

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 3 – The Dysfunctional Band of Outcasts _

**Haley's POV**

Lucas dragged me out quickly onto the dance floor in where we were in plain site of the keg stand going on outside. Nathan was standing by cheering on a fellow teammate while Brooke was attached quite closer to his arm. Both Brooke and the rest of the cheerleading squad had been staring me down during the game, and for the majority of the party. I guess as head cheerleader, having your minions follow your every wish isn't a problem, especially when it is hating on another girl.

"You don't have to do that to yourself..." I felt Lucas whisper into my ear as he moved in front of me, blocking the view as we continued to dance. "I mean you don't have to look at them. Why do that to yourself? Plus it gives him the power if he sees you."

"Because I can't help it..." I sighed, dropping my head and stopped dancing to the music. It was like I could feel my heart breaking in that exact moment, and I'm pretty sure Lucas could see it too after the look he was now giving me. His eyes portrayed nothing but compassion for me, and maybe a little bit of pity. I would pity myself too if I was in his shoes.

"I seriously do not know how that guy has not noticed yet... he must really be in his own world." Lucas shook his head and grabbed my hand, taking me into another room that was away from Nathan after noticing I had stopped dancing. "Are you sure you still want to do this, Haley? If it's doing more harm to you than good, I can go..."

"No, it's fine Lucas. Let's just stay and enjoy the party. I should get used to him like this... with all his friends." I sighed softly, gazing back to where a bunch of basketball players just passed. "I'm going to get a drink, did you want one?"

"Sure, I'm going to go outside so meet me out there with the drinks, alright?" I nodded and smiled as he went one way and I went the other. Finding my way to the kitchen and getting drinks wasn't any hassle, it was the trip back that served more difficult. Having to weave through the drunken people, trying not to spill anything on me seemed to be quite a task for me, and like I said, I'm pretty clumsy. So by the time I made my way outside, I had managed to spill half the cup in each hand, all of which remained on my shirt and jeans.

"Haley, there you are. I've been looking for you." Nathan yelled, stumbling over to me and hugging me rather aggressively, spilling even more beer on my outfit and some on my hair. "Where have you been?"

I could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath as he threw his arm around me and smiled goofily. I hated drunken Nathan, even more than I hated asshole Nathan because when he was drunk, he became stupid drunken asshole Nathan. It was bad. I threw the cups away since the majority of them were now foam as I wiped my hands on my butt, trying to dry them off from all the stickiness. "Sorry, I've been with Lucas..."

"I-I'm so sorry about b-before..." He stuttered, leaning down remarkably close to my face as he tried to pout. "You know how Tim and the rest of the guys are..."

"No, I know how you act when you're with them." I poked his chest aggressively and I pushed him back so he wasn't right in my face as my voice had become harsh. My eyes glared at him with anger which he couldn't notice in his current state. "And more importantly, I know how you treat me when they're around, or more like mistreat."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, leaning his weight down on my shoulders as he sluggishly shook his head out of confusion. Having a full sized athlete's weight on your shoulder is probably one of the most uncomfortable feelings in life, not to mention the smell of stale beer looming around was enough to make me gag almost instantly. I pulled him off my shoulders and pushed him back slightly as he continued to stumble on his feet, unable to really stand still.

I don't know why I'm bothering at this point as clearly none of this will get through to him now, and he won't remember this conversation in the morning. I do it anyways because I'm too far past frustrated to let any of this slip. "Us... ever since you became this huge basketball star, every time whenever your jock and cheerleader friends come around, it's like I don't exist."

"Of course you exist, you're my best friend, Hales..."

"_Only_ when it's convenient for you." I shook my head and poked his chest firmly again. My voice had begun reaching a very annoyed tone at this point in the conversation. "What happened to me and you against the world? What happened to _that_ Nathan Scott?"

"I don't understand a word you're saying." Nathan blinked slowly a few times, obviously having his vision impaired by the alcohol in his system. He reached out and grabbed onto my shoulder as he started faltering again. "I'm the same Nathan that I always have been, the _same_ one who promised you that it would always be just us."

I could only laugh silently to myself and shake my head as Nathan stood there completely oblivious to this whole situation. "You don't understand what I'm saying because you're drunk."

"I'm not--"

"Nathan." I scolded him firmly, tilting my head to the side and shooting him a glare that made him close his mouth and drop his head. He knew that look all too well after all the years of being friends that it was best he'd be quiet. At least there was one thing he still noticed when he was intoxicated.

"Fine," Nathan sighed heavily, waving his hand to dismiss my comment as he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. "But I still am completely aware of what's going on..."

"Then you should know that I'm not very impressed with you right now, so go back to your friends and your girlfriend." I scoffed, crossing my arms in front of the boy and turning him around to point in the direction of Brooke who was scowling at us again. "She's been eyeing me all night, and it's starting to piss me off."

-o-

I got to school a bit early as I decided to take the school bus instead of my regular ride with Nathan. Even after a full weekend of avoiding him, I still wasn't ready to face him after Friday night, even if he didn't remember anything the day after. After telling him to go see Brooke, I bailed pretty quickly on the rest of the party, walking home and passing out on my bed almost instantly. I devoted my rest of the time that weekend to homework and chores around the house, anything that would possibly preoccupy my mind and thoughts from Nathan.

"Haley!" I heard my voice behind called across from the quad. Turning around slowly, afraid of whom it might be calling me, I saw one blonde running towards me and another one slowly walking behind and a sudden wave of relief swept through my body.

"Lucas, Peyton, hey..." I smiled as the two quickly approached me, Lucas having a bit more eagerness in his step. "What are you two doing here so early?"

"We have newspaper in the mornings. I am one of the editors while Peyton here does the cartoons. Art and music is her life." Lucas laughed softly, nudging Peyton in the arm as she was standing there with a straight face. "She's pretty much perfected the whole tortured artist look."

"Well aren't we the pathetic little group; tortured artist, tortured athlete and just plain tortured... We should start our own club."

"So you're a part of _our_ group now?" Peyton asked curiously, crossing her arms at me and quirking her eyebrow as Lucas chuckled and smiled at me. I never noticed how similar his and Nathan's smiles were. "That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

My eyes went nervous as I felt the blonde staring me down still. Lucas continued to smirk like he was enjoying me squirm in this awkward situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like--"

"Relax, I'm joking." Her smile went warm as she cut me off. "Welcome to the dysfunctional band of outcasts..."

I quirked my eyebrow at the comment as Lucas and Peyton looked at each other curiously. "Is that going to be the club's name?" I asked with a slight laugh under my breath.

"Sure, why not." Lucas said, throwing his arms around the both of us girls as we continued to walk through the quad. "Oh, so what happened to you on Friday?" Lucas turned and asked me, changing the subject as Peyton rolled her eyes at the new one on the table. Basketball and the popular crowd were not two of her favourite topics of conversation clearly. "I stood outside waiting for you for like an hour."

I looked down as I was reminded of _that_ night. "I ran into Nathan again, I'm sorry... I went outside afterwards, but I couldn't find you so I just left. I just couldn't handle being there anymore." I apologized and glanced up at the boy who was shyly smiling back at me. I could still see the compassion in his eyes, except now the pity was more obvious.

I heard a loud scoff as I glanced over at Peyton who was shaking her head vigorously. "I can't believe you two actually went to the basketball game and then _willingly_ went to the players' post-game party too."

"Well we can't all strive be like you now can we Peyton?" Lucas joked as the two blondes exchanged looks at one another. If I wasn't so sure that these two were just best friends, I could've sworn they were star-crossed lovers or something. Tortured artist and a tortured athlete? You can't write that kind of stuff...

"The world would be a much better place, full of good music and deep art, if everyone did." The girl shrugged and shyly smiled. I had noticed the various types of band tees Peyton had worn over the short time I had seen her walking around school, and if it was any indication of the music she listened to then I would have to agree that it would be a better place if it everyone strived to be like her. I was rather envious of her shirts, although I could never pull off that look myself. Peyton had more of the hip punk look, while mine was more under the 'sweet and innocent' category.

"Okay, well back to _Haley_ and _me_..." Lucas laughed, turning his head away from Peyton and smiling gleefully at me. "So it was that bad with Nathan that you upped and left?"

"Well let's just say the conversation we had didn't make it better between the two of us, that's for sure." I sighed and frowned at Lucas as I opened the door to the school and held it as the two others took the lead and went in.

"I don't get the whole Nathan Scott infatuation the world seems to be having..." Peyton looked over at me as I caught up with her and Lucas. "I mean sure, he is hot, but the guy has a big enough ego to fill an entire room. I don't know how people can breathe when he's in the same room as them, I like suffocate." She made a gagging noise I assume was her impersonation of her suffocating as Lucas laughed. We continued walking together, stopping outside the tutor centre. "Uh, what are we doing here?" Peyton asked curiously and looked up at Lucas who shrugged himself out of confusion.

I stepped forward and turned towards the both of them. "I figured tutoring might help me keep my mind preoccupied from a tall, dark and handsome basketball player. And plus, he never comes in here, so I'll have no problem breathing without his _big_ ego."

"You're going to become a tutor?" Peyton asked with a disgusted look on her face as I nodded. "You're so lucky you have Nathan as your best friend... or else you would totally be a social lepper."

"What happened to our band of dysfunctional outcasts?"

"Well you're definitely president of it now." Lucas laughed, tapping my shoulder with his hand as both he and Peyton shook their heads at me. "Have fun, we'll see you at lunch." The two of them waved to me before I walked in to the tutor centre and they continued walking down the hallway.

-o-

I walked into the tutor centre, my eyes scanning the room of all the tables and chairs, full of fellow students. My eyes stopped abruptly when I spotted an older looking woman, looking like she was of some importance. I walked closer to the woman's desk, noticing the little sign with her name on it, Mrs. White. I recognized the name instantly from the conversation I had to set this tutoring thing up, and moved faster towards the desk to greet the woman.

"Hi, uh...I'm Haley. I called you earlier asking about the available tutoring position?" I spoke soft and firm, hoping that it wouldn't show my actual nervousness. The woman looked up slowly and squinted her eyes, appearing to try and connect the dots and remember who I was.

"Oh... right, Haley James." She finally spat out, nodding her head and pointing at me with her finger. Well at least I'm not completely forgettable... "I have someone set up for you already... they're having a little trouble in math and need some help. Let me just try and find the file for you."

"Ah, here it is. You're going to be tutoring--"

"Hi, Mrs. White, sorry I'm late. I had an early cheerleading practice." A voice yelled from behind me, cutting the older woman off from saying the name of who I was tutoring. I felt someone brush past my arm and jump in front of Mrs. White.

My eyes widened as they were about to pop out of my head. "Brooke Davis?"

Queue my jaw hitting the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Kicking It up a Notch

Sorry for the update coming later than usual, I had a super busy week so I didn't get around to writing and then when I did, I ended up writing my other stories first. Anyways, new chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.

R & R.

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 4 – Kicking It up a Notch_

**Haley's POV**

My eyes widened as they were about to pop out of my head. "Brooke Davis?"

Queue my jaw hitting the floor.

"Yup, that's me!" The bubbly girl jumped up in excitement, still obviously in her 'cheerleading' mode. God I hated cheerleaders...especially stereotypical ones like Brooke... that date gorgeous boys like Nathan, but that's not why I dislike the girl, not at all. "Haley?" Her eyes widened as she let out a screech which made me grimace at the high octave of the scream. Clearly the girl wasn't the brightest, only now picking up that I was standing right beside her.

Mrs. White turned around at the sound of Brooke's scream. "Oh so you two know each other already, great!" She smiled at the both of us. "So I'll leave you two to your lesson, here is the file, Haley." She handed me the file folder and reluctantly took it. Out of all the people who take math, I end up having to tutor Brooke Davis, you have got to be kidding me. I glance over at the cheerleader whose 'cheerleader' mode has vanished and she's staring back at me with the same disgusted look. Obviously never one of us is looking forward to this.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She whispers as Mrs. White walks away from us, leaving us standing there in front of her desk, completely shocked out of our minds. "You're my tutor?" She harshly scowled, throwing her hands on her hips as she popped it outwards as she looked me up and down.

"Well if that question is any indication of your lack of knowledge for math, I have some _serious_ work cut out for me." I laughed at the girl as I began walking to an open table with Brooke slowly following behind me. I knew I would have serious work cut out for me anyways, especially with it being Brooke.

"Are you making fun of me, cause I can't tell?" She asked, sitting down and throwing her bag on the table, quirking her eyebrow at me and leaning back in the chair as she waited for my answer.

I smiled politely at the girl, humouring her a little, although I'm sure she wouldn't have been able to tell either way. "Don't worry Brooke.... most of the time, you'll be doing that job for me." I patted her on the shoulder softly as I shook my head and tried to contain my laughter to a small chuckle.

"Again... not really following." The brunette shook her head as shrugged, looking completely lost. Nathan really knows how to pick them, my god... I can't even insult the girl.

I tried to resist another laugh by smiling at the girl. "How about we just stick with math at this point?"

"Wait, we're actually going to _work_?" The brunette asked, quirking her eyebrow at me and looking at me like I was crazy. I was starting to think I was crazy too, her asking me all these questions like I was on drugs or something... was I on some of drugs? God I hope so, then that might mean I'm just hallucinating Brooke being here. But I guess that mean I would be talking to myself too, so err, maybe not.

"Uh... yeah, that's kind of what I'm here to help you with..." I laughed, as I opened the textbook up to the page that the file said her class was supposed to be working on. I have no idea how this girl is passing the rest of her classes. "You know... calculus."

"But normally they just give me the tests, and I study from that." Her head went all loose as her voice was all bubbly. Why did I hate her so much again? Oh yeah...

"You mean they give you the answers to the tests... and you _cheat_?" Well at least I know how she's passing those other classes.

"Isn't that what it means to help me?" Her brilliance astounds me... it really does.

"Yeah, no... I'm going to help you _understand_ what you're supposed to do." I sighed, tapping on the opened textbook with my pencil. "I'm not going to just give you the answers, you won't learn that way."

"That doesn't sound like much fun. It sounds more like a lot of work, work that I actually have to do." She whined, as she slouched down in her chair and rested her head on her hand.

"Well, school actually is fun." Like I said, I'm a book nerd okay? Yes, I am one of the few students who actually enjoys school, sue me.

"I somehow don't believe you and I have the same definition as fun..." Brooke answered, looking not overly impressed or excited as I tapped on the textbook again as she groaned and pulled her chair closer in.

"Probably not as yours involves downing a half a bottle of tequila and my best friend, and mine just involves a simple book..." And maybe my best friend. Definitely my best friend.

"You're not going to teach me the wrong way, are you? Cause I'm dating Nathan?"

"Don't worry, I don't think Nathan is dating you for your brains, Brooke." Or lack thereof. I weakly smiled at the girl and pushed the textbook in front of her. "I think you're pretty safe when it comes to that. Now... math."

-o-

"Whoa, so like you're _actually _tutoring Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked, as both and Lucas' mouths dropped to the floor, probably exactly like mine did when I found out. Of course, mine actually dropped right in front of Brooke herself, which is much more embarrassing.

"Did I stutter or something when I said her name? Yes... Brooke." I nodded frantically as I sat there at our lunch table, not overly impressed with my day so far. Maybe I was actually on drugs and saying ridiculous things instead of what I actually meant, since clearly people are asking me the same things of what I just told them. "Now do you see why I'm in this dysfunctional group... I have the worst luck ever."

"Yeah, that pretty much sucks." Lucas laughed, nudging me gently as he playfully smiled at me.

"I love your sympathy towards this whole situation for me guys, it's really touching." I joked as I placed my hands on both their shoulders, and flapping my eyelashes at both of them while I fake smiled.

"Sympathy was never in our contract, HJ." Lucas patted me on the shoulder and winked. "It's a bonus if you get it out of us, and by us I mean me. Don't expect any out of Peyton."

"Hey! I can totally be sympathetic if I want to." She hissed, hitting Lucas in the arm playfully as she went back to sketching in her notebook. I learned to expect that a lot from Peyton, always drawing and listening to her Ipod. "At least you have some balls there, kid." I quirked me eyebrow was the blonde looked up from her sketchbook again. "Brooke... tutoring her, takes balls seeing as well... she's dating the 'love of your life' and everything."

"I'm sure Nathan will be very impressed that I have balls..." I responded, rolling my eyes and acting more than overly enthused.

"Well, that would mean that you two would be on talking terms again... and considering Friday didn't go as well as planned, I say we have to kick this up a notch, don't you think?"

"A notch being what exactly?" My face went worried as a small smirk appeared on Lucas' face, which never was good. Peyton just shook her head and chuckled at us, as she normally did when we started talking about this topic.

"If Nathan freaked out that much with us just being friends, imagine how crazy it would make him if he thought we were dating?" Lucas' grin grew wider as he looked up and chuckled. I can only assume he was imagining it himself. Either way, him chuckling to himself was very creepy.

"But we're not... a couple." I stated, bringing him out of his 'daze' and looked at him expectantly.

"We could make him think we were." He tapped my nose lightly and smiled again, this time a little less creepy, but nonetheless still something behind the smile.

"You mean pretend that we're going out?"

"Exactly." Lucas answered, scooting closer to me and throwing his arm around my shoulders as he nodded to someone in the distance. I glanced over to where Lucas' attention was to see Nathan looking like he was about to blow a fuse. I smiled coyly and turned back to the table where Lucas was now smirking at me, giving me a 'I told you' look.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at the boy. "Alright, I'm in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I've been reading all the comments and it seems we have a lot of Laley shippers out there amongst the several Naley ones. And what does _this_ story end with you say? Well what would be the fun in telling you that? I'll tell you right now if you haven't read my profile that I'm a fan of both, but don't let the ranking on my top ten fool you. I'm pretty set on who Haley's going to end up with in the end, but I could change my mind since the story is very much still young.

So for interest's sake, and maybe a chance to change my mind, what do you guys think, Naley or Laley? Let me know in your reviews!

I also want to say that unfortunately, I have to take a small break as I have a final exam coming up in 2 weeks time and I am going to be focusing on studying. I probably will not be updating this fic in that time, but I'll try to get out a new chapter as soon as I can. If anything, I'll get out one update in the two weeks, but don't hold me to that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Packaged Deal

So I'm back! With a lovely new chapter for you guys. Sorry it took me so long, with my final exam and everything else, I didn't get around to writing this story until recently. Forgive me? :(

And before I start I want to say thank you to all who reviewed, after reading all of them, I've got a little more insight on what the readers want out of this story. And I must say, surprisingly the Laley fans held their own against the Naley ones... I'm glad there's a good combination of both shipper fans reading, it will make things interesting and hopefully I'll be able to captivate both until the final decision. (:

So enjoy, and let me know your thoughts in your reviews... because you are going to review right? *wink*

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 5 – Packaged Deal_

**Haley's POV**

"Come on! Do it!" Lucas yelled at me, starting to get impatient waiting for me. "Let's go HJ, hurry up!"

"I don't want to!" I whined, closing my eyes and covering them with my free hand. "I can't... I-I can't do it."

"Stop being a chicken, yes you can." Lucas barked again, his voice getting louder as I could tell he was moving closer towards me. "

I felt his hand on my back and I slowly opened my eyes to feel the balloon drop out of my hands, falling from the roof to the ground and nearly hitting a person on the street walking by. "Ah!!" I yelled, jumping back and falling into Lucas as the man looked up from the street angrily. I guess he didn't appreciate almost getting hit by a water balloon very much. "Did you see that guy?" I laughed as I pulled myself out of Lucas' arms. "He looked so mad!"

"Yeah, Peyton and I would come up here and do this as kids. Except we'd try and hit people we didn't like... and the balloons would be filled with milk."

"You guys seem to be really close, why have you two never... you know...?"

"Me and Peyton?" Lucas asked, throwing his head back and laughing as I nodded at him curiously. "I know we have this whole tortured artist and tortured athlete thing going on together, but we're not going to get all Dawson's Creek on each other. We're just really good friends, kind of like a packaged deal. You can't have one of us without the other. Besides, our little plan wouldn't work very well if I was dating Peyton, would it now?"

"Dating two girls, I'm pretty sure that would make Nathan even more jealous..."

"Dating two girls... that would be a good idea." Lucas smugly rubbed his chin, tilting his head upwards to make it look he was trying to imagine it.

"Hey!" I swatted his arm playfully, shaking my head and scowling at him. "That wasn't a suggestion."

"Could it be?"

I pushed him back lightly and laughed. "Watch it," I pointed a finger at his face playfully as I narrowed my eyes at his. "Or we'll be broken up before we go on an official date."

"What, this doesn't count as one? You know you're the only one besides Peyton to be up here. I think that should count for a first date."

"Nope."

"What about if I feed you?"

"That's a start, but still doesn't count as a date. You have to pick me up at my house, awkwardly wait with my parents as I make you wait at the door as I finish getting ready, and then we'll have an awkwardly greeting as my parents stands by watching. Followed up by formalistic conversation on the way to dinner, which at the end of you will insist on paying the bill, but I will end up winning, suggesting we split it 50/50. After dinner, we will partake in an activity like a movie, or bowling or mini putt. That constitutes as a first date."

"Hm, it's like that is it?" He quirked his eyebrow and rubbed his chin again. "Alright, well come on then," Lucas grabbed my hand and smiled as he led us to the roof door. "My mom has probably closed the cafe by now. We can probably get her to make us a bite to eat down there."

"Your mom making us food, now that _really_ doesn't count as a date!"

-o-

I came into school early again because it was the only time Brooke could do her tutoring sessions as she had cheerleading practice after school. It actually worked out in my favour as Lucas planned on taking me out after school today for first _official_ date. He didn't tell me where exactly we were going, but to bring comfortable shoes, whatever that meant... It's not like I wear high heels to school or anything, my sneakers serve me very well.

I was sitting at my usual table, getting all the notes and textbook page set up for when Brooke showed up when I heard a voice behind me. "I heard you started volunteering here..."

Turning around, a blue jersey stood in front of me. Scanning upwards, I saw an all too familiar face, one that I wasn't sure if I was happy or not to see. Oh who was I kidding, my heart was fluttering like a baby bird trying to fly for the first time. "Nathan..."

"Look Hales, I'm sorry, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Nathan pulled out the chair beside me and took a seat, making our eye levels a bit more even. Oh god, I could tell he had just showered as I could smell his shampoo and aftershave just oozing out of him. I don't know if morning basketball practices were a gift or a curse for me in situations like this. "I know things haven't been the greatest between us lately, but best friends can forgive each other over anything, so please..."

"It's not that easy, Nathan. I just can't snap my fingers and forget that it hasn't happened. It's not just one thing either, we've been drifting for awhile now."

He scooted his chair closer to me, and took my hand in his. I could feel the warmth from it and it was painfully addicting not to let go, especially when I glanced up and saw his brown eyes staring straight into mine. All of it, it was so ridiculously hard not to just let my walls down in front of him, but I just couldn't, I had to stay strong. "Well can you at least tell me what I did wrong so I can try and not do it again... or at least know what I'm apologizing for."

"You really don't remember any of our conversations on Friday?"

"Uh, not really." He shifted in his seat awkwardly. "All I remember from Friday night is seeing you there with _him _and then waking up the next morning with Brooke."

I crossed my arms at him, and straightened my face. "Well, _he_ has a name, and it's Lucas... you know you're _brother_. And you might as well get used to see him around, just like I have to see Brooke latching off your arm every single second because _Lucas_ isn't going anywhere."

"What? Are you two dating or something?" Nathan laughed at himself, playing it off as a joke until he saw me glance down, trying to avoid eye contact with him. My eyes could never lie to him, they betrayed me every time when I looked at Nathan. I really hated them for that. "You're dating him now? No. No, you're not."

"You can't tell me who I can date, Nathan. It goes the same for me, I can't tell you not to date all those cheerleading bimbos."

"But he's not right for you."

"Why isn't he right for me? Because he's your brother? Because you don't like him?" I scoffed, shaking my head in disgust at his comment. "Look, I like hanging out with Lucas, and there's nothing _wrong_ with that."

"He doesn't even know you! He doesn't know that in first grade, you had a crush on Bobby Newman, or in third, every lunch you would go outside and feed half your lunch to the squirrels because you thought they were too skinny and you thought it was your duty to help the starving animals. In sixth grade, on our trip to the museum, you stood in front of the whole class and sang for the first time in front of an audience besides me, just so they didn't see or hear me puking in the bus. He wasn't there in grade seven when we played spin the bottle and you finally got your first kiss from Bobby Newman, and he wasn't--"

"He may not know everything about me like you do Nathan, but at least he knows that I'm actually here. Half the time, I feel like I'm invisible to you, Nathan. Like as soon as we get to school and you're with your basketball buddies, I just disappear, like I'm not good enough to be seen with you."

"Hales, it's not like I intentionally do that."

I glanced away, sighing softly as I tried not to cry. "You have to go, Nathan. I have a tutoring session... with your girlfriend."

He didn't move from the seat, he just sat there, looking at me. "She's not coming, I called her this morning and told her that you cancelled today's session."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I needed to talk to my best friend, and I knew that if I got you in here, you would eventually talk to me. And I knew you wouldn't run away because this tension between us is killing you just as much as it's killing me."

"Nathan."

"Just don't date the guy, Hales. He's not good enough for you."

"So I have wait around for a guy that you give me permission to date, while you go off and nail every single girl on the cheerleading squad? How is _that_ fair?"

"Fine, you're right, that's not fair. So from now on, if my girlfriend doesn't like my best friend, then she's not going to be my girlfriend because my best friend means _everything_ to me. And anyone who doesn't like her, doesn't like me. From here on in, I'm a packaged deal. No more being invisible Hales, it's just going to be me and you against the world, just like old times... except better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Complicated

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 6 – Complicated_

**Haley's POV**

"Hey Haley!" I came to an abrupt stop as I heard my name being called from across the quad. It was getting to be a ritual, having people shout my name across the quad as I headed to class.

_Brooke? _"Oh, hi Brooke, what's up?" I tried my best to smile as the quirky brunette ran and caught up to me. I had to expect a lovely chat from her, I just didn't expect it this soon.

"So Nathan talked to me earlier today..."

"Oh yeah?" I acted curious for the sake of the brunette, shifting my books from one hand to the other, acting interested and slightly nervous.

"About his little packaged deal thing between the two of you...and I just wanted to get something straight with you." She took a step closer to me so her face was right up to mine, obviously trying to be intimidating. "I'll be nice to you around Nathan and that's it, don't think for one second that we're going to be friends, because as far as I'm concerned, I eat girls like you for breakfast."

"Y-You... eat girls?"

Brooke stopped and pulled back abruptly, taking a minute to realize what I meant and then started shaking her head at me. "That's not what I mea--"

"Oh, don't worry... I-I don't judge or anything. Go, eat, whoever you want... I'm completely cool with stuff like that." I took a step back, as I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"But that's not--" She whined, stomping her foot hard against the ground.

"N-No worries, Brooke. It's all good. I'll see you at your tutoring session tomorrow." I chuckled as I patted her on the shoulder lightly before starting to walk away.

"I DO NOT EAT GIRLS!!!" Brooke yelled after me, clearly not realizing that the quad was full of students, all of which were staring at her afterwards.

I couldn't help burst into laughter as I got inside the school, having a select few people stare at me as I entered the busy hallway. Knowing Tree Hill High, rumours would be running wild about Brooke and _eating_ girls by about lunch, which was just in two periods. That's what I like to call karma.

I went straight to my locker, opening it and putting some of my books away while grabbing the ones I needed for my next set of classes. A small group past by my locker and I just happened to overhear "Brooke" and "eats" in their conversation before bursting out into laughter again. It was already starting, yippee for the rumour mill.

"What's so funny?" A low voice came from behind me.

I shut my locker to have tall, dark and handsome appear. "Oh, Nate. Hi." I stopped laughing and weakly smiled at him, trying to remain subtle. "Just this joke about eating breakfast I overheard in the quad."

"Oh... okay?" Nathan stared at me confused, but brushed it off. "Hey, did you want to hang out after school? I mean, I have practice, but afterwards? Maybe hang out at the beach house?"

"Sorry Nate, I can't." I dropped my head and started shifting my feet. "I'm hanging out with Lucas after school."

"What? I thought we established that you weren't going to see that guy anymore."

"No, _you _established that whoever you went out with had to like me. I'm still going to go out with Lucas, Nathan. I know you don't like him and it might be selfish of me, but I do like him and right now, things aren't great between you and me. I need to you know you're serious about this whole friendship thing again. Lucas is also my friend, and I'm not going to jeopardize that while you figure all of this out. And I think if you got to know him, you would like him too."

"I don't need to get to know him, I _know _he's not a good guy for you."

"I'm trying with Brooke, so it's only fair if you want us to be good, that you try with Lucas. I'm not asking you to be best friends or anything, but he is your brother and he's _my _friend. You at least owe me that."

"Fine, I'll do it for you, and only you, Hales. But I don't promise anything." He reluctantly agreed as he took the books from my hands and walked me to our next class without mentioning Lucas again.

-o-

"I thought springing for flowers as well as picking you up at your house, might earn me some bonus points. It was worth a try, right?" Lucas greeted me at the door, a fresh bunch of purple flowers in his hand, accompanied by a fairly large grin. He was surprisingly dressed up rather sharply, wearing a nice collared shirt and good looking pain of jeans to match. It was unusual not to see him in t-shirts or that grey hoodie he loved so much.

"Mhmm, now let's go." I shook my head at the blonde as I put the flowers in a nearby empty vase, grabbing my purse and jacket from the couch on the way back.

"Wait, where are the parentals?" Lucas asked, peeking into the surrounding rooms suspiciously. "Aren't I'm supposed to have that awkward conversation with them about my intentions with you?"

"They aren't home, let's go." I tried to rush him out the door but he was hesitant to my advances. I tried waving him through the door, but he just quirked his eyebrow and stared at me.

"But I mean, this doesn't constitute as a _real _date unless that happens right? I mean that's what you said." Now he was just being difficult for the sake of being right, I hate when people do that, Nathan does that all the time and it drives me nuts.

"How about we catch them on the second one alright, let's go." I gesture to the door with my hands, but before either one of us can head towards the door, I hear footsteps coming running down the stairs. _Oh boy... not good, run!._

"Well well... who do we have here? Haley, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" I sighed deeply, not even bothering turning around.

Lucas smiled and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm--"

"Leaving." I interrupted him, grabbing his hand myself and dragged him out the door as fast as possible, closing the door on the way out.

"Who was _that_?" He glanced back to my house as I quickly walked down the sidewalk towards his car.

"My sister... Taylor. I tend to keep her away from my friends... she's been trying to sleep with Nathan for years now."

"Huh..."

"Hey! Do not even think about it." I slapped him lightly on the arm and Lucas chuckled, nudging me back and sending me a warm smile.

"Please, I have my hands full enough with one James sister... and I'm not even officially dating her." He opened the passenger door for me to get in, and then hopped in the other side himself, turning on the engine and starting up the car.

"Well as far as everyone else is concerned, you are. So where are we going?"

"Uh, I was thinking about that tiny pizza joint across the street from my mom's cafe. What do you think?"

"I'm impressed, that place has the best pizza ever. Nathan and I have been going there for ages."

He rolled his eyes and put the car into gear. "Hmm... speaking of all things Nathan, how is tutoring going with his girlfriend going?"

"Ugh... horrible." I scoffed, throwing my hands up in the air out of frustration as I slouched in the car seat. "Not only is she hopeless at calculus, but Nathan is making me be nice to her for this whole 'package deal' thing."

"Packaged deal?"

"Nathan came up with this whole thing where his girlfriend has to like me or else she won't be his girlfriend, so Brooke is being nice to me when Nathan's around and I have to do the same... He thinks that best friends and girlfriends have to get along... or in our case, boyfriend and best friend. So expect Nathan to be a bit chummier than normal."

"Wait, so if he catches Brooke being mean to you, he'll theoretically have to dump her... according to his new philosophy?"

"Hmm, I like the way you think there Lucas Scott... I sense a part two to our plan?"

"Exactly what I was thinking HJ, part two of the plan, destroy evil bimbo girlfriend."

"Destroy evil, bimbo girlfriend." I repeated, giving Lucas props as we both devilishly smiled at one another.

"Hey, we could even use that rumour about her that was going around today, about her eating girls. That would be hilarious... I can see it now, front page of the Raven..." Lucas brought his hands up in front of the steering wheel and formed a pretend camera view with his hands. "Nathan Scott's ex-girlfriend prefers tacos over sausages. It would be the best selling issue ever! I'd be like a legend for writing it."

"Or you could get beaten up by the entire basketball team... as well as probably some of the stronger cheerleaders." I laughed and shook my head, rejecting his idea. "Our best bet is to just stick to stealthy ideas, use our brains and not count on our brawns for anything."

Once we get to the restaurant, Lucas kindly ran around his car and got my door and escorted me inside where we found a table in the middle of the restaurant. Ordering a pizza and some drinks, we settled into comfortable conversation and everything was going smoothly. Unfortunately, I spoke too soon.

"Hey guys... fancy seeing you two here." Nathan interrupted and swung an empty chair around, sitting down and leaning his elbows on our tables. "Nice, pizza. Mind if I have a slice?" Before we can even answer, he's already got a slice in his mouth, chewing away as he smiles childishly at both Lucas and I. Jealousy is not his strong point... I'm glad we have both that in common.

"Nathan, w-what are you doing here?" I nervously asked, shifting my gaze from a confident Nathan to an even more confident-looking Lucas. With the look in both their eyes I sensed World War Three would be starting and I was stuck right in the middle of the crossfire. _Gulp. Duck and cover._

"I was just walking by and saw you two in here... and I couldn't just keep walking on by without saying hello. That would just be rude. You know Lucas, this is Haley and my favourite place to eat... We've been coming here ever since we were allowed out by ourselves." Nathan stated a little more than possessively to Lucas. Luckily, Lucas just sat there unfazed by the comment as he continued to nonchalantly eat his slice of pizza. "Don't think it's a coincidence that you two ended up here."

"Well, first off, it is a coincidence because I suggested this place. You're not the only one who comes here, Nathan. And secondly, things _do_ change. This could easily become Haley and _my_ favourite place, you know a place we go on _dates._"

"Oh, this is a date? I'm sorry... it just looked so _friendly_."

"Must've been since you showed up because believe me, there's nothing friendly about Haley and I." Lucas gently reached across and grabbed my hand, caressing it slowly in front of Nathan as he watched.

Nathan sinisterly chuckled as he took a sip of Lucas' drink and grabbed another slice of pizza. "That's adorable, nothing says 'friend zone' more than _hand holding_."

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled towards Lucas by his hand that had found the back of my neck and our lips are crashing into one another. For a second, I forgot Nathan and everyone else is in the restaurant and melted into the kiss. It's soft and delicate, but sweet. And as I pulled away, I noticed Nathan sitting there with a shocked expression on his face, which quickly disappears before Lucas can glance at him.

"U-Umm... yeah." It's all I can muster up, but they are at least words. Nathan is sitting there shooting death glares at Lucas while he has gone back to eating his pizza and politely drinking his pop, like nothing just happened while I'm sitting here between my best friend who I'm in love with and my friend who's pretending to be my boyfriend. If this isn't the definition of awkward, I don't know what is. And it's in that moment, that it hits me that this has become more complicated than ever possible, complicated because there _is_ a Lucas, and on the other side of that, there is a Brooke.

All I know is that things just got way more complicated, and fast.

_Shit._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Which Scott Brother

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

* * *

_He's Everything You Want_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 7 – Which Scott Brother _

**Haley's POV**

_Things that Monday mornings bring: a brand new start to the week, drowsiness for having wake up early for school, panic as you're trying to collect all your school books together, anxiety that you packed enough food to tie you over for the day, and last but not least, confusion that your plan has backfired and your supposedly pretend boyfriend may actually like you and you might like him back when you're still in love with your best friend. I really love Mondays... _

"Peyton, hey..." I managed to catch Peyton before she went off to newspaper. Luckily, Lucas wasn't in tow so I could talk to her about some recent progressions. Throughout this whole plan, Peyton had managed to stay on the outside of all the drama. I can't blame her now. But having that sort of aloneness gave her a certain clarity in all of this.

"What's up Haley James?"

"You and Lucas are tight right? I mean, he tells you everything, correct?"

"I assume so, yes... why do you ask?" She answered curiously, quirking her eyebrow out of interest in what I had to ask her.

_Oh god, I'm going to sound like an idiot asking this..._ "I know this might sound dumb, but he doesn't like _like_ me does he?"

"Like like, Haley? Seriously are we in grade five or something?" She laughed, throwing her head back in hysterics as we sat down at our normal lunch table. "As far as I know, he just _likes_ you... no double _like_ in the mix. Besides, why would he help you make Nathan jealous if he wanted you himself, that wouldn't make much sense."

"Okay, that's what I thought... but I swore I sensed something on Friday night when he kissed me."

"Whoa, hold up." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the table with her. "You sensed something on your end _or_ his?" Peyton whispered, although we were the only ones in the quad so it wasn't like someone could overhear our conversation.

"Both?" I shyly admitted and then dropped my head onto the table, covering it with my hands out of frustration.

"Huh..." Peyton leaned back and pondered, furrowing her eyebrow. "Well do you like Lucas because he's Lucas or because he's just _there_ when Nathan isn't?"

"Both? Ugh! This has become so damn complicated." I scoffed, still hiding my face in my hands. "I don't even know what to think anymore. My mind is just all over the place."

"Maybe that's the problem." Peyton leaned back and started tapping on the table with her pencil, looking like she was thinking. "You need to clear your head and then re-evaluate where you stand with everyone. Once you do that, things should become clearer."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Go out with Lucas. No pretend dating, no Nathan, just the two of you on a _real _date. If what you still feel what you felt Friday night then you have your answer. If not, then you know it's just because he's filling that void you have for Nathan."

"Thanks, Peyton. I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime Haley James..." Peyton nodded her head out of contentment and smiled. "Just be careful with Lucas, alright? As his best friend, I _am_ reserving the right to hurt you if you hurt him. I know these hands look pretty small and harmless, but sketching gives them a good workout so beware."

"Dually noted." I snickered, not sure if I was doing it out fear or actual amusement. Either way, Peyton Sawyer throwing a punch would be a sight. No matter whom it was at. "Are you going to tell him we had this conversation?"

"No, this can just stay between the two of us girls... at least until you know which Scott brother you want." She winked at me, throwing her bag up over her shoulder and standing up. "I have to get to newspaper, you're cool?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

-o-

"So I think we need to talk about Friday..."I spat out as I reached Lucas at his locker, leaning against the nearby ones as he stood there silently gazing at me. "and uh... our... date."

"Um, okay?"

"Because... you know, we kissed and everything..." I was babbling, never a good sign for me. Spouting out words just to fill the awkward silences...

"You know I was just messing around with Nathan when I did that right?""I mean you're a great girl and everything and if it was a totally different situation--"

"...no, I get it." I cut him off before he got into that whole conversation about 'if things were different, he totally would like me that way.' "I just wanted to make sure things were still good between us... you know... not awkward and all." _Like they are now... I can't possibly ask him out on a date without looking like a complete moron._

"Okay...? Cause you _are_ in love with Nathan right?"

"Yeah... totally in love with Nathan." I softly chuckled as I reassured him, although not sounding too over positive because let's face it, I was more than confused. "Completely head over heels." _And yet, when I tripped, you caught me... not Nathan._

Lucas studied my face for a minute before nodding and smiling. "Walk you to your next class?" He offered, taking my books out of my hands and grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers as I nodded in reply.

You know those types of people who over analyse every single detail, no matter how small or insignificant, well I'm one of those people... I can't help it, I just am. So when Lucas tightened the grip on my hand, I noticed. Or when he started slowly caressing my hand with his thumb, I definitely noticed that. I noticed when he held onto my hand just a little bit longer than usual at my classroom door or how he smiled all coyly when he asked if we were still going to the basketball game after school. All signs pointing directly at the fact he was feeling something too...

"He's walking you to class now?" Nathan leaned over and whispered to me, just as I was sitting down. He didn't have a very impressed look on his face, more shocked and confused than anything. I was secretly smiling inside that him seeing Lucas with me made him react that way. It was about time...

"Nathan, you walk me to some classes too." _But you don't hold my hand like Lucas did... or caress it like Lucas did... _

"Yeah, when I have the _same_ class as you or if it's in the general direction..." He scooted his chair closer and turned it so it was facing me. He still maintained a whisper so people around us couldn't hear.

"If you haven't noticed, our high school is rather small. _Everything_ is in the general direction. And besides... he's allowed to walk me to class, he _is _my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He tried to whisper, but it came out as a yell, eliciting the nearby people to all stare at the two of us.

"Yes..." I scowled back, grabbing his shirt and bringing him closer so he knew to be quiet. "Man, what's with you lately... Friday night and now today, you're acting all--"

"Protective."

I quirked my eyebrow at him and shook my head. "Not exactly the word I was going for... I was leaning more towards--"

"Do not even say jealous. I am _not_ jealous." Nathan pointed at me aggressively as he narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"You're acting a bit jealous... and you know what, that's fine." I grabbed his hand and cupped it between the both of mine, lightly shaking it as I spoke. "You're my best friend, Nathan and you do have a right to be jealous that more of my time is being put towards Lucas, but just stop with all this denial stuff. I'm so sick of it." I let go of his hand as I dropped my head and sighed out loudly. "We're just--we just keep going round and round here and I don't know what to do anymore."

"But we keep coming back, Hales..." He regained my hand with his, squeezing it gently before placing it on the desk, keeping his on top of mine. "We keep coming back to each other because we know--we know that _this_, us, is more important than any stupid argument about a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"So you're finally admitting that this _does_ have to do with Lucas."

"Okay fine, this has to do with Lucas..." Nathan threw his hands up in the air out of defeat. "But tell me this, how would it make you feel if I started dating Taylor, huh?"

"Taylor!" I yelled out loud, grabbing the class's attention to us again. This time the teacher did not look too thrilled to have been interrupted as he narrowed his eyes at both Nathan and I. "Taylor, are you serious?" I whispered softly, disgust still behind my voice. My face also exhibited nothing but pure disbelief either.

"Yes because it's no different than you dating Lucas."

"Except for the fact you despise Taylor as much as I do while in my scenario, Lucas is actually my friend."

"The point is that I would never go out with Taylor without your approval... because she's your sister and you're you and your opinion of me really matters, that's why I'm so frustrated about this Lucas thing."

"And your opinion doesn't matter to me? Nathan, it _so_ does... it's just that you don't know Lucas like I do. I thought we agreed on you giving him a chance? And from what I've seen so far, you haven't even been trying--."

I was cut off with our teacher lightly coughing as he hovered over top of us, staring angrily at the both of us. "Miss James, Mr. Scott... am I interrupting some life or death conversation here or can I actually teach without you two disrupting the class?" He glanced between the both of us, checking that we were going to remain quiet before turning around and returning to the front of the class.

"We'll finish conversation this after my game..." Nathan whispered quietly, but not quietly enough as we received a blatant glare from the teacher making Nathan scoot his desk back to its original position and remain quiet for the remaining of the class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: More confusion and drama looms ahead for our protagonist... I have the next few chapters planned out and I know where I'm going with them, but they aren't written yet. I'm starting to get ready for school again so I'm going to try and update as soon as I can, but don't expect anything too fast.

Oh by the way, who else is extremely disgusted that the season six box set is BROWN. Gross much? I'm still going to buy it, but still... such a nasty colour to put in my rainbow that is my OTH DVD box set collection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Hit It Out of the Park

The next few chapters are going to be pretty big so I hope I can do them justice. They should be a little longer so hopefully if they don't turn out as well as I hoped, the readers will be at least happy of the length. (:

Enjoy.

R & R

_

* * *

_

_He's Everything You Want_

* * *

_Chapter 8 – Hit it Out of the Park_

**Haley's POV**

"Is this the tutoring centre? Cause I need a little help." I turned around to see Nathan awkwardly smiling at me and fidgeting with the straps to his backpack. I was surprised he wasn't in the locker room getting ready for practice. He normally bolted out of his last period class just so he could have every spare minute in the gym practicing, but here he was, ten minutes after the last bell rang, in the tutor centre.

"Let me guess... having troubles with your best friend and you need some tips on how to win her back?"

"Something like that." He threw me his million dollar smile, you know the one I melt over... yeah, that one. I am powerless before it, it's beyond pathetic... "Come on, we never got to talk after my game because you were with Lucas..."

"Fine... I'll throw you a bone. If you want, I suppose we can hang out tomorrow night. But only under one condition, no nagging me about Lucas. I don't need _that_ Nathan, I want my best friend who I can have fun with and have it be just like old times."

"Deal. So tomorrow night... my beach house. I won't let you down, Hales." He threw me a wink before he ran out the door, not even giving me time to say goodbye.

-o-

The next day had gone by extremely fast, which was unusual because normally when I was waiting for school to end, it would go by even slower. But not today, today was going by fast and as I sat down at my usual lunch table with Peyton, all I could think about was hanging out with Nathan tonight.

"So are you going to Nate's tonight?"

"Yeah I am." I couldn't resist smiling at Peyton who sat across the table from me, as per usual she had her sketchbook in front of her. "Wait... how'd you know?"

"Well as much of an outcast as I am, the whole school knows..." I looked at her confused, why would the whole school care that Nathan and I were hanging out? "...about the party?" She continued, noticing my confused look and filled me in on the situation.

"The what?"

"The big party at Nathan's beach house... I thought for sure you would be going with Lucas." She sounded surprised that this was news to me, seeing as Nathan was my best friend, I normally knew about all the parties he or the team would throw.

"I was under the impression that it was just going to be just the two of us at the beach house... but a party? What the hell?"

Peyton grimaced, obviously feeling a little bit awkward for me. "Sorry... I thought you knew."

"I can't believe this..." I threw my bag aggressively on the ground once I got my lunch and a few school books out from it. "I finally give him a chance to make it all better and he throws a party."

"Boys... they're really clueless sometimes." Peyton shook her head as her attention went back to her sketchbook. That was one thing you had to learn about Peyton Sawyer... when her sketchbook was out, you had to accept the fact that you would not get her full attention. "I mean the fact that Nathan hasn't picked up that you like him yet is beyond me."

"You really think I'm that obvious?" _I hope not._

"You might as well be holding up a big flashing neon sign above your head."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah, it's _that_ bad..." She laughed and patted my shoulder and I collapsed my head on the table out of embarrassment. "No worries, like I said... Nathan's is oblivious."

"Somehow that isn't all that comforting..." I slowly raised my head and gave Peyton a dismal look. "The _one _person I _want_ to know doesn't..."

"Well here's an idea... if you've finally decided that Nathan is who you want, then why don't you just tell him?"

"Because he's still with Brooke and he actually seems happy with her... I couldn't do that to him. Plus, I'm still not one hundred percent sure that I wasn't feeling something with Lucas. He told me the kiss was just to get back at Nathan for egging him on and that he couldn't do anything with me because he knows I have feelings for Nathan."

"Okay, well that's understandable. He doesn't want to get hurt when he knows your heart is somewhere else. Lucas is just being rational, using his head... so try for Nathan. I'm not saying confess your undying love for him, but make it clear that you want to try for more... if you don't then you're just going to wonder 'what if' your whole life."

"There's still the problem of the head cheerleader he's dating... that I'm also tutoring and supposed to be nice to."

"But you said he goes through cheerleaders weekly so really... is she that big of a problem?"

"Yeah, weekly... but he's been with Brooke for a few months now. That's like major for him."

"So Lucas doesn't want to _officially_ date you because of Nathan, but you don't want to tell Nathan you have feelings for him because he actually _is _dating Brooke? See the only thing wrong in that whole equation is that you end up without a boy in each scenario."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well you better figure out what you're going to do and do it quickly because Lucasiscomingoverrightnow..." She quickly spat out the last few words urgently and motioned with her eyes behind me.

"Hey, how are my two favourite girls doing?" Lucas approached the table, greeting us both with a grin as he sat down next to me and threw her arm around my shoulder, obviously trying to keep up with appearances that we were together. This whole pretending thing wasn't making anything less complicated though, in fact, if anything it was making it more so. "So HJ, are we going to that party tonight? Make a public appearance and all..."

"Sure Lucas, sounds great." I sounded less enthused, knowing that what I imagined my night would be filled of; would now be replaced with my drunken classmates and most likely a drunken Nathan.

-o-

"Hales, there you are." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and by the voice I could recognize it was Nathan. Turning around only proved my suspicion. "I was trying to find you earlier today at school to explain... and then when I couldn't, I tried calling you, but you never picked up. And I know it's because of the party, but you have to hear me out. This wasn't at all was what I meant by my beach house tonight... I wanted it to be just the two of us, but as soon as the guys on the team heard my parents were out of town and that I had broke things off with Brooke they insisted on I throw a party and I couldn't--"

"Whoa, you broke up with Brooke?"

"Yeah... she didn't take it very well either." He gestured to the left of him with his head where Brooke stood, drink in hand, glaring at the two of us. I assumed she won't be blaming me for their breakup, but really, I had no clue whatsoever. "S-She accused me of having feelings for another girl."

"Another girl?" I asked curiously, although I grimaced at the idea of another one of Nathan's weekly girls. He was so much better than that, if only he could see that.

"Yeah, she thinks I like--"

"NATE!" Tim ran into him violently, obviously he had started drinking early as he could barely stand up as he was leaning against Nathan, his arm around Nathan's shoulder. "There you are. Man, what are you doing over here? All the girls are over there." He drunkenly pointed to a group of cheerleaders, half of which Nathan had already previously dated.

"It's alright man, I'm talking to Haley right now." Nathan tried to politely dismiss his teammate, but Tim was having none of it. Tim was already annoying as it was, but give him a few brews and you haven't seen nothing. Sometimes I just don't understand why some guys have to be like that... it's not remotely attractive, at all.

"Can we finish this conversation later?" Nathan asked apologetically as he face went soft.

I could tell he was actually sorry for having to be torn away from the conversation we were having, but I knew that it would probably not be finished. "Sure." I nodded and tried to give my best smile as I waved at him before Tim dragged him away.

"I cannot believe you actually convinced me to come with you tonight." Peyton said unenthusiastically as I plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Blame Lucas for having to bail last minute..." I sighed out loudly. Lucas called me an hour before he was supposed to pick me up and told me that he couldn't make it tonight cause his mother needed his help at the cafe tonight. Understanding, I told him it was alright and then I called Peyton. It took a while for her to agree, but she finally did. Let's just say she gets a brand new sketchbook and some sketching utensils out of tonight. I felt bad since I knew Peyton hated scenes like this, but at the same time, she was getting something out of it herself. "Why _did _we come again?" I bitterly asked as I saw Nathan being dragged by, his teammates swamping both side of him. I assumed they were making their way over to the keg stand, a tradition at any Nathan Scott party, one that I could do without.

"I believe it was so you could tell Nathan you have feelings for him, but I have no clue what you're doing over here on the couch talking to me if that was the case."

"What? You don't want me to talk to you?"

"Social outcast Haley..." Her face was straight as she pointed at herself. "I don't _need_ to be around people twenty-four seven. I am very happy with my independence. I would be happier if I brought my sketchbook with me, but we can't always win..."

"You know, if you took your head out of that sketchbook more often you might have more friends than just Lucas and I."

"I like my small crew, thank you very much." She nodded contently before her face went serious and concerned. She did a quick head nod behind me and as I turned I saw Brooke, drink still in hand, scowling at me. It was a pretty intense scowl if I must say so myself. It's weird how much glaring she does at me during parties, you think she would spend her time having fun instead. "What's her deal? She's been doing that for a while?"

"Yeah... Nathan broke up with her."

"Seriously?" She was taken back, appearing like she was actually surprised as we had just had a conversation the day earlier today about how I thought Brooke and Nathan were solid. "Well that definitely explains the hate stares then. For a second I thought she was staring at my epic t-shirt... but even a cheerleader wouldn't take that long to read what it says. So does this mean you're actually going to make a play for Nathan?"

"I don't know... doesn't it seem _too_ soon? What if he actually is torn up about this breakup?"

"Is he ever torn up over breakups... he goes through the cheerleading team like he's a deli and they each have a number." She laughed as she gestured she was ripping off a ticket and giving it to me. "Your turn."

"I don't want to just be a number, Peyton. Nate's my best friend... and sometimes you got to tuck your feelings away until it's the right time, like stuffing dollars into a piggy bank for a bike you can't quite afford. But once enough time has passed and you've saved enough, then you can break open that piggy bank and finally get that bike you always wanted."

"But if you don't step up to the plate, you don't have a chance to hit the ball out of the park... and if you wait too long to step up to the plate, you might miss that _one_ pitch." I looked at her stunned and she rolled her eyes. "I know, sports analogy... Lucas has worn off on me throughout the years."

"And here I thought all Peyton Sawyer was about was music and art."

"Oh, I still am... but I can have my moments ever now and then. Seriously though... if you keep trying to look for reasons not to tell him, you're going to find one. Why do you think love is so hard? It's a risk, a big one... you have to let someone in, all the way in. You have to trust them and believe that they trust you back. Hearts are fragile, and no one wants theirs to break, but sometimes you have to risk it because maybe, just maybe... that guy is the one who will bend it back together."

"So I should go?"

"Yes... go find Nathan."

"Thanks Peyton... really, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, yeah..." She shrugged it off with a sly smirk. "It just better be a nice sketchbook." She winked at me before I ran off to go find Nathan.

_Time to step up to the plate Miss James... now or never.  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Good? Bad? Adequate?

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so you don't have to wonder too long!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Remember to Breathe

New chapter... the one all of you Naley fans are waiting to see what happens! Sorry it took me longer than usual to get it up, school has started again and I couldn't get some parts of this chapter _right_.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_

* * *

_

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Remember to Breathe_

**Haley's POV**

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Take a step, and then another one. _That's all that is running through my head as I am frantically looking everywhere for Nathan. Any more thought process than that would lead to over-analysing and even more franticness.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Simple thoughts that I can handle, simple and easy. Two words that never happen when putting my feelings into words when it comes to Nathan, things are definitely _not_ simple and easy when it comes to us. Two words that do come to mind when I think of Nathan and my feelings; complicated and frustrated. Like it is frustrating that I cannot find him at his own party and it is complicated because I have no clue of how I'm going to tell my best friend that I have feelings for him.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

My journey leads me back to the living room where Peyton remains comfortably uncomfortable on the couch. A random guy has sat down beside her and appears to be trying to strike up a conversation, not a wise thing when the person on the other end is Peyton Sawyer. Like she said, she does social outcast well. Give her a brand new sketchbook and she'll be happy not socializing with anyone for days, well besides Lucas. He was one person who she could never shut out, and as of more recent, me as well. The more I got to know Peyton, the more I discovered she was like a vault. She was hard to crack into, but once you did, she had a lot to offer on the inside.

Peyton spotted me in the open doorway and gestures me over with her eyes, widening them so they looked like they were almost popping out, a clear sign that she needed help. You would think the guy would get the hint with Peyton's evasion tactics and brush-offs, but no, once again boys are clueless. My breathing and thought process became more controlled as my search for Nathan comes to a halt to aid my friend, Peyton Sawyer, a good friend.

"So what's your name?" I heard the guy ask Peyton, who was looking more and more uncomfortable with the guy moving closer and closer to her.

"She's taken." I firmly yelled over the music, glaring at relatively spiky-haired guy. He looked at me confused before I pointed at Peyton. "She. Is. Taken." I said it slower and more defensive so he could understand me, although I don't know why it was so hard for him the first time. I can see Peyton weakly smile out of the corner of my eye since she's probably not thinking the exact same thing I am right now, but as long as it means that this guy goes away, she doesn't care.

"Oh yeah?" He asked aggressively, getting up from the couch and stepping in front of me. If Nathan wasn't so tall, I probably would've been intimated by this guy and his height. "I don't see anyone around." He pretends to look around, but it's clear he's just doing it to prove his point that there is only the three of us. Clearly this guy doesn't take a hint... which means girls like me have to come up with creative ideas to get it in the heads.

"I'm around." I nonchalantly responded, taking a step towards him to make sure he knew I wasn't intimated by his height. He wasn't really that tall, maybe 5'11 at the most, like I said, nothing compared to Nathan. Plus, I grew up with older brothers, I had grown accustom to having tall, intimidating guys standing in front of me.

"You?"

"Yes." I sat down beside Peyton, close enough that our thighs are touching. If I wanted to play it this way, I had to at least make it look realistic. The things I do for my friends... "And like I said before, she _is _taken and not interested." I nearly barked it out at the guy who was still insistently standing in front of us. I grabbed Peyton's hand lightly and squeezed it before throwing him another defensive glare. It was finally enough for the guy to take the hint as he scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking away.

"Thanks." Peyton nearly laughed out as we see the guy look back once more at us before shaking his head and going into another room. "You do realize you just started a rumour about us for the whole school to hear on Monday though."

"He doesn't go to Tree Hill... and besides, who would believe that I'm dating _both_ Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

"Did you find Nathan?" Peyton changed the subject, most likely due to the fact I was glancing around the room like I was looking for someone. It's not like I could help it...

"No." I answered casually, trying to seem like I didn't care too much that I didn't. I didn't even care if Peyton recognized it or not, it was me I was really trying to convince. "I think I should take it as a sign that I shouldn't tell him."

Peyton looked at me expectantly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Haley..."

"Fine, I'll do another round in a bit. Right now, we have to make sure that guy doesn't come back."

"Haley..." She ordered lightly again, bowing her head and keeping her gaze on me.

"I will!" I hit her shoulder lightly and shook my head at the blonde. You wouldn't think she'd be encouraging me to go find Nathan when she was Lucas' best friend, but here she was, being a good friend to not making me run away.

"The guy is gone," Peyton nodded to the doorway he had previously walked through. "I think we're in the clear... now go find Nathan."

"What if he's drunk?" It was a logical question, it was a party after all...

"Then you tell him anyways, and if he doesn't remember in the morning, you tell him again! At least it will be easier the second time around since you'll know what to say..."

"Are you--"

"Go!" Peyton pushed me to my feet as she pointed towards the doorway.

"Okay fine... do I look good at least?" I turned fully around so she could see me, wanting to make sure I hadn't accidently sat in anything or had something spilled on me without my knowledge. I was about to tell my best friend of almost twelve years that I had feelings for him, the last thing I needed was some random food on my behind.

Peyton looked me up and down, probably just to humour me and my nervousness. "You look great, Hales." She stood up and rested her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them as she softly smiled. "All you have to do is remember to breathe."

"Breathing, right." I nodded, letting out a big sigh. Peyton turned me around and nudged me lightly towards the doorway, just a friendly push.

My search began again, through all the drunken teenagers and sweaty dance rooms in the search for a tall, dark-haired superstar. I wasn't going to stop this time, nothing was going to distract or come in my way of finding him. I entered the huge kitchen, packed of people on the counters or clumped around the alcohol. My only hope at my height was to see the top of Nathan's head as he reigned over most people at 6'1.

"Nathan's not over there."

"Huh?" I turned around and was abruptly surprised with the dark-haired head cheerleader. _Hello distraction. _"Brooke..." I whispered underneath my breath as she looked me up and down and then laughed as she took a sip of her drink. She was definitely laughing at the fact that I was standing there in front of her wearng jeans and t-shirt while she was in this tight red dress that clung to every curve in her body.

"I said Nathan's not over there." She repeated again, this time more snarky as she gestured over to the room I was just peering into.

"Who said I was looking for Nathan?" _Okay... I totally am, but still. _

"Haley, I might be dumb... but I'm not blind. I see the way you look at him when he's not looking... and the funny thing is that Nathan does the exact same thing when you're not. I guess I should have seen the break-up coming..."

"I didn't tell him to do that."

"I know, but it's still not going to stop you from telling him how you feel. That's why you're looking for him, isn't it?" I lowered my head and tried to subtly turn it away from Brooke so she couldn't see my face. It was one thing for me to be the reason that they broke up, but it was another if I was going to find him the same night they did. "Can you even admit it that you like him? You can't, can you? How are you supposed to tell him if you can't even say it out loud to someone who isn't Nathan?" Her tone was harsh and aggressive as she stepped towards me and began backing me up against the wall. "You're pathetic."

"And yet he dumped you... or me. So who really is the pathetic one here? Wait, let me help you with that one... it's you."

I couldn't react fast enough as I saw Brooke's hand being thrown towards my face, connecting hard as it hit me in the cheek. I definitely didn't think she had the guts to slap me. "You better watch your back..." She threatened with an intense scowl. "I am not giving up on Nathan that easily. I am certainly not going to lose him to some little nerd girl." As she walked by me, she nudged my shoulder hard, knocking me back a bit and making me stumble over my own feet. I would've gone after her, but she honestly wasn't worth it, that and the fact she joined the group of cheerleaders waiting for her, most likely who heard everything in our conversation. Taking on a mob of her minions definitely was not on the agenda for tonight. Tonight was now all about Nathan.

Continuing my search outside to the beach and then back inside, I found myself in the foyer. "Nathan." I whispered to myself as I saw him leaning against a doorframe, beer in hand while he was laughing amongst some of his non-basketball friends.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Take a step and then another. _

"Nathan." I barely was able to say as I lightly tapped him on his shoulder.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

"Hales! Hey!" Nathan yelled, bringing me into a tight hug and twirling me around in the air. "Are you having fun?"

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

"N-Not really... can we talk... in private?"

"Sure, I guess we can go upstairs..." He nodded, taking my hand and leading me upstairs to an open bedroom so we can talk. With every step I could feel my heartbeat increase, with every step, I could feel my legs go shakier by the second. With every step, I lost my breathe just that much.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out. _

"So what's up?" Nathan asked as he plopped down on the bed, his momentum carried him backwards so he ended up staring up at the ceiling. I remained standing as the pacing would probably help my thought process.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_How to say this?_

"I--" _No... _"This--" _No... _"You see--" _Definitely not... _"I--" _Already tried that one..._ _so much for helping my thought process. Arg!_

Nathan finally noticed my discomfort in this situation and pulled himself up off the bed, walking over to me and steadying me with a tight embrace. "Hales, what's wrong?" He brought me in closer and leaned his chin onto my head. "You only ramble like that if you're really nervous."

I could feel his warmth as he held me in his arms and I couldn't resist closing my eyes and savouring it. "I just... I, uh..." _can't talk properly?_

"You uh, what?"

"I..." _like you._ "I..." _LIKE YOU. _"I..." _LIKE YOU!_

"You...?"

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe--oh screw this..._ I decided words weren't work, so actions would have to do. Instead of struggling to get out the words, I grabbed his face and captured his lips with mine. I melted into his soft lips and into everything that was Nathan. It wasn't until I came out of my daze that I realized Nathan was actually kissing me back. Nathan Scott, star basketball player, the most popular guy in high school, _my _best friend, was kissing me back.

I felt his hand on my neck as he began walking us backwards towards the bed, both falling onto it as we reached the edge. Being sandwiched between the soft bed mattress and Nathan's hot body was this new high I had never experienced. And although I could taste the alcohol on his breath, for some reason I didn't care, I just wanted to be with him. He left my mouth and began a vicious assault of kisses on my neck, every so often, nibbling and sucking as he gripped my waist with his hand and brought me into him.

Nathan abruptly pulled away from me, holding himself up with his arms as he stared down at me. As he was scanning my body, it looked like he was contemplating what we were doing and whether we should stop. But then he smiled at me and pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the side before capturing my lips again. His tongue was once again persistent in my mouth as the warmth of his body fell back on me. It was my new favourite feeling in the world...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know what your thoughts are, good or bad (even if it is to slap me for my Naley beginning) and let me know what you want/think is going to happen with our two beloved couples (Naley/Laley) since things are just starting to get complicated.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, until then... cheers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Always

I know all of you are anxiously awaiting new updates, and I am going to try and get them to you as fast as possible, but I am back at school therefore I won't have as much time to write and they may be slower. I do have bits and parts of chapters written, but it will still take me time to complete them fully. So with that said, here's the new chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R

_

* * *

_

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_Chapter 10 – Always_

**Haley's POV**

I woke up the next morning slightly confused as not only did I wake up in Nathan's bedroom, but beside me laid a very naked Nathan. Doing a quick sheet check, I noticed he wasn't the only one. I carefully slid out of the bed, trying my best not to wake the sleeping boy. Gathering my clothes swiftly, I did my best to dress myself in the record time.

"Hey." A husky voice came from behind me, startling me as I jumped back and stared at my shirtless best friend stretching his arms in the air and yawning. _God, he looks amazing._

"Morning." I murmured back, frantically looking down and trying to do up the remaining buttons of my shirt. I glanced back up when I heard Nathan snickering to himself. "What?"

Nathan pointed at my shirt as he scooted a little bit down the bed towards me. "You missed a button."

"Thanks." I glanced back down and fixed my shirt. _This isn't at all awkward..._ "So.... I guess.... I'm just going to... go?"

"Wait Hales!" He called after me, leaning forward and letting the sheets fall lower down, now fully exposing his naked abdomen. Even if I wanted to, I was frozen stiff in that spot, trying my best not to widen my eyes and drool at his mere perfection that was his body. "Does this feel slightly, I don't know... weird... to you?"

"Yes..." I sighed in relief, running my hand through my hair as I felt a little bit better getting that out. "We should probably talk about what happened... last night."

"I think that would be good." Nathan agreed as I sat back down on the bed. It would've helped so much more if Nathan was dressed and _not_ naked while we had this conversation. I can't believe I would ever say this, but it was the first time in my life that I wished Nathan had _more_ clothes on... "Yeah... I just don't want things getting strange between us because of what happened last night... I _really _don't want that to happen."

"Me neither, I--"

"Because we're too good together to let that come between us, right?" Nathan asked, more to himself than to me, like he was trying to convince himself of that... or of something else. "We got carried away in the moment, I could blame it on the alcohol, but in a weird way I think I did what I did because I was afraid of losing you. But last night was really special to me, because you're really special to me Haley. But that's all it was, an incredibly special night. I just don't want you to worry that we'd give it more importance than what it is. Sex always complicates things and things have always been so easy with us, I just don't want things to get like that with us."

"I-It was a mistake?" I spat out as it seemed to be what he was getting at. It would've seemed pathetic if I had told him otherwise. His thoughts about last night were obviously different than mine.

"Yeah, a mistake. We just got caught up, that's all... I mean... it didn't mean anything. Just two friends getting caught up in the moment."

"Yeah... a mistake." I repeated, my heart slowly starting to break as the realization of the whole situation was starting to become very clear. He didn't break up with Brooke to be with me... I was still his nerdy best friend and nothing else. I was just Haley James to him.

"Phew... okay good, I thought things were going to get all awkward now between us and that would be horrible."

"No, things are just like they always were with us, Nate..." _You being oblivious and me being too cowardly to say anything..._

"Good, so we're still friends?"

"Best friends." I slowly nodded, trying to hide my emotions that might tip him off otherwise. Although it's most likely he wouldn't even pick up on them anyways. I scooted off the bed and picked up my shoes from the ground that had been tossed off sometime in the midst of last night and walked out of the bedroom, leaving my old best friend behind as well. It would never be the same after this and that would be the price I would pay.

-o-

"Grr!"

"Huh?" I frantically closed my locker to have Lucas appear behind it, boyishly smiling at me with fuzzy teddy bear in his hand.

"I know it's obnoxiously sweet and all Hallmarky, but still, grrr."

I began giggling at the adorable, cute gesture accompanied by an equally cute boy, but suddenly felt a huge feeling of guilt wash over me as I saw Nathan and a few of his friends walk by. Nathan glared at me suspiciously, although Lucas didn't notice as he was too busy shaking the bear in the air in front of me. My smile disappeared when I refocused back on the blonde still waving the bear in the air. "Lucas--"

"I thought my apology would work better if it was accompanied by an adorable stuffed animal." Lucas smiled as he cut me off and held out the teddy bear towards me. "I really am sorry for bailing on you last night, even more so that you had to take Peyton along instead. I know she's not exactly the life of the party at those kinds of things." He took the books out of my hand without even asking and threw them under his shoulder. He began walking towards the way to our next class, but abruptly stopped when he noticed I wasn't following him. I stood back at my locker, glancing down at the floor, still feeling guilty for what happened last night and the fact that Lucas was apologizing for not being there. People tell you when all your hopes and dreams come true that it's the happiest moment of your life, well they should tell you about the aftermath... because that part definitely blows. "What's wrong Haley? Is it the bear? Should I have gotten you a stuffed dog instead?" Lucas asked concerned, walking back beside me and cupping my face softly with his hand.

I wanted to tell him, tell him what had happened... the truth, about everything. I felt like after all that we've been through; I at least owed him that. And yet, as blue eyes stared into brown, I couldn't find the courage to tell him. "Nothing." I breathed out with a soft sigh, raising my head and giving Lucas a measly smile to ease his curiosity and my guilt as I took the teddy bear from his hands and looped my free arm around his. "The bear is perfect... _you_ are perfect."

"Well I do try." He joked with a smirk as we began walking together towards the way to our next class. The thing was that Lucas _did _try... not to be perfect, but he tried with me... more than I can say for Nathan. And yet my heart wanted him instead of this amazing guy who stood by my side through all of this. "So Peyton was an alright substitute last night?"

"Pretty decent, she'll definitely be put on my short list."

He looked at me hopefully with a boyish smile. "One that I'm hopefully on?" It was one of those smiles where he knew he didn't have to ask but he needed reassurance, an ego boost if you must.

"One that you're most definitely on." Smiling, we turned into our classroom just as the bell rang.

-o-

"Lucas bought me a bear to apologize for bailing on me last night."

"A bear? Like a stuffed-" I pulled it out of my bag before Peyton could finish and her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth, snickering as she almost fell over backyards. "Oh boy."

"Yeah..." I grimaced as I tucked the bear back into my bag, falling back down on her bed hopelessly afterwards. After school let out, I managed to escape Lucas and make my way to Peyton's house in the hopes she would be there for some much needed advice. When I got here, her door was left open and I found her nodding along to some Death Cab while she sketched. Peyton and her hobbies...

"So I guess this means you didn't tell him about Nathan and last night?" Peyton asked, joining me parallel on the bed beside me. I could see out of the bottom of my eyes that she was fidgeting with the bottom hem of her shirt. I couldn't tell if it was because she wanted to tell me something or if she was uncomfortable, but it was definitely something. I ignored it for the time being, not wanting to push anything that Peyton didn't want to tell me. I knew her well enough to know she liked to keep things inside.

"I don't want things to be weird with us..." _Us had a very loose definition... both referring to either Lucas or Nathan._

"I think it's a little late for that...and besides, it was weird _before_ last night...for _both_ of them."

"Lucas has made it very clear that he doesn't want to deal with anything until he knows Nathan is out of the picture for me... and after the events of last night, that line has been blurred even more."

"So wait... you still think you have feelings for Lucas?"

"I thought that I just liked Lucas because he was there when Nathan wasn't, but last night... I had Nathan... and today, I still feel the same way I've always felt about Lucas. But at the same time, Nathan... he's just--"

"Nathan."

"Exactly and if I just pretend that nothing happened last night then I'd be lying to myself about the feelings I have and if I tell him how I'm really feeling, he'll freak and run and that's not what I want. And with Lucas, if I tell him what happened with Nathan, he'll run too because he'll feel intimidated... and that's not what I want either."

"Being yourself... not being yourself, welcome to high school, Haley James."

"..."

"What?" Peyton glanced at me with a curious expression, throwing her hands up in the air as she acted confused.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy this a little _too _much Peyton..."

"Oh please, who else are you going to talk to about this? Lucas?" Peyton tapped her fingers against her crossed arms as she waited for me to respond to her rhetorical question. I sat there quietly looking at her, knowing that I obviously couldn't talk to anyone but her about this. "Yeah, I didn't think so... you're stuck with me and my sarcastic ways, and I'm stuck with you and your drama-filled butt. Listen, can I be frank with you?"

"Please, frank away. It's not like you aren't normally..."

"Stop being such a bitch, and man up and tell Nathan how you really feel. Don't let fear drive you away from what you want... if it's Nathan, great... if it's Lucas, fine. But don't let it turn you into a coward because in the end, love always, _always_ trumps fear..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hadn't originally planned on having Peyton such a main character in the story, but you guys seemed to be enjoying her relationship with both Lucas and Haley so I decided to make her a bigger part. It has sort of taken away from Laley scenes, but I promise they will have plenty in future chapters.

I have some of chapter 11 written, but not a significant amount, only jot notes really so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get up the chapter but I will try my best to get it up as soon as possible for you guys. Once again, let me know your thoughts on the story and any ideas you are thinking. I love to hear them and I even make pick one or two up and add them in. ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Fine Art of Making it Out Alive

Alright so I got a bunch of mixed reviews, some of which wanted more Naley and others that wanted Laley. Obviously I'm not going to ruin the story by telling you spoilers, but I will tell you that I do intend to make this a fairly long story and it is far from over... what's the saying? Things have to get worse before they get better... yeah, I think that's a good saying right about now. So hold on and be patient and I'll try to get you new updates when I can.

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_**Title** inspired by Boys Night Out song. _

_

* * *

_

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_Chapter 11 – __The Fine Art of Making it Out Alive_

Although Peyton's advice was for me to step up and go after what I want, I had found myself being the one running away from the situation, avoiding Nathan at all costs and hiding out for a few days... and trying to avoid the topic of Nathan when I was with Lucas. Needless to say, it made things even more complicated between the two of them. If Nathan truly thought that night was a mistake between us then would it really be worth it to try further for an actual relationship? And with Lucas, if he thought he was just a rebound from Nathan, he wouldn't surely give me a chance either. But was it really a rebound or was it a realisation of my true feelings? The only conclusion I could come up with was that everything was just extremely confusing.

"Is everything okay with you Hales? You've been acting kind of distant over the last few days." Lucas asked casually as he sat beside me at the lunch table, arm draped over my shoulders.

We still had to keep up appearances throughout this whole situation, which believe me, made things a hell a lot more difficult after the recent events with Nathan. Not only did I avoid him after that night, every time he saw me I normally had Lucas' arm wrapped around me. Peyton had picked up on my hesitation on talking to Nathan and had helped me out, not leaving me and Lucas alone very often. Unlike Lucas, she knew about everything and although I wanted to tell him, I didn't know if he could handle it or not. Although truthfully, I wasn't sure if _I_ could handle it or not.

"Everything's fine," I lied. He shrugged it off without any second thought as I saw Peyton's eyes glance up at me quickly before finding their way back to her sketchbook. I felt bad that I had dragged her into this, hiding things from her best friend and all, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

There was a part of me that wanted to let him in, but then I feel myself put this wall up, and I don't know why... all I know is that I can't.

As the bell rings, all three of us get up from our regular table and pack up our bags, routinely walking beside each other towards our lockers in a quiet lull.

Just as we're about to all go our separate ways, Lucas grabs my hand gently and pulls me in towards him, wrapping up me in a secure tight hug and kisses my forehead lightly. "You can tell me, you know." He whispered in my ear before pulling away. "You don't have to hide those feelings like you do with him."

"I know I can Lucas, but I think I need to figure all of this stuff out on my own before..."

"Okay, just don't shut me out, alright?" He weakly smiled before tossing his backpack over his shoulder. We both looked up as the second bell rang, glancing back down at each other silently. Smiling back at him, I nodded before turning around and walking towards my next class as he turned the other way and walked towards his.

-o-

"Haley!" I heard Nathan call my name from down the hallway. Slamming my locker shut quickly, I tried to act like I didn't hear him by swiftly walking the other way, although when people do that, you kind of know they heard you. "Haley, wait up!" I heard him call again, turning around to see him now running down the hall after me. I couldn't run myself or else I would really look like an idiot so I continued my fast-paced walk, now heading for the nearest bathroom.

"What are you doing, Haley? Why wouldn't you stop back there?" Nathan yelled, finally catching up to me and grabbing my wrist so I was unable to run away. Once again, my feet failed me as I was just a few feet away from the girl's bathroom. "You've been avoiding me for a few days now... are you mad or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it? When have you _ever_ not been able to tell me when something's wrong...when something's on your mind?" His voice sounds so sad and full of desperation, clearly lost on how things have gone from bad to worse with us over the past few weeks. His face was impossible to look at as he looked heart-broken, like a wounded puppy. "I'm your best friend, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know. Things... things are... different now." I mumbled out as I tossed and turned my face away from him, covering them with my hands. I was just as confused as he was, if not more...

"Different? Different how?--Wait, you don't mean because of... Haley, I thought we talked about this." He stepped towards me and pulled my hands away from my face, replacing them with his on my cheeks. "I thought we said that night... you know, having sex was just a huge mistake. I thought we'd just go back to being friends and--"

I raised my head and looked at him expectantly, throwing his hands off my face and backing away. "Why was it a mistake?" I asked in a harsh tone. If I didn't ask that now, I never would. It was now or never and no matter his answer, I had to know.

"What?"

"You and me, why was it a mistake?"

"You really want to go over this again Hales?"

"Yes, you want to talk... let's talk." My tone was now annoyed because we hadn't really gone over this, not in detail. It was more of brush off awkward situation the morning after and to me, that wouldn't do it justice, not with our history. "Tell me why you think being with me was _so_ bad... because I mean, first you get all jealous when I'm with Lucas... then you break up with Brooke and tell me it's because of another girl... if those aren't obvious signs that you're interested I don't know what is."

"Interested? Haley... you kissed me and I responded the only way I knew how, but I wouldn't have done it if I thought it was going to end our friendship. You're my best friend Hales and I would never jeopardize that for anything. And if I could take it all back, I would."

"Fine, take it, it's yours. Put it on the shelf with all your other _trophies_."

"You know that's not what you are to me, Hales..."

It was that sentence that 'broke the camel's back', to push me to that stage where I couldn't keep it in anymore. "It's what you're making me feel like though, like I'm one of _them_... your girl of the week. I was in love with you for three years, three whole years Nathan! And you never, _never_ caught on... because you were too busy with basketball or your cheerleaders. Do you know what that feels like? To be treated like that?" I stepped forward at him aggressively, waving my arms in the arm frantically as I began to feel myself slipping; everything that I had kept inside for the last few years was ready to come out. I wasn't afraid to take any casualties on my path to self-destruction. "I had to _literally _pretend to be with this other guy, just so that you noticed I existed... And you know what? That night was as much of a surprise for me as it was for you, but being with you was like going to a place I had only dreamed about. It was like in that moment, time just stopped and everything that didn't make sense in the world just clicked. It was that moment where I finally felt safe in this world, like nothing could touch me... that everything was just perfect because we were just _us_. Nothing will hurt as much to your reaction to that same experience."

"Hales..." He reached towards me as he took a step forward. I knew he wanted to reach out and grab my hand, or cup my face and try and comfort me but I wasn't having any of it.

"What? You want to go hang out at your beach house and pretend like nothing happened? I can't do that, Nathan."

"I'm sorry, I really don' know what to say here." Nathan dropped his head in defeat, truly looking crushed by this conversation. He wasn't the only one as I could feel myself begin to tear up. The tears would no doubt soon be rolling down my face.

"You don't have to say anything. I just, I can't do this anymore... I-I can't keep waiting for you, hoping that you're going to see me differently than you do. Hoping that one day you'll wake up and realize that I'm not just your best friend anymore... Cause that's never going to happen, I fully acknowledge that now. So it's fine, you don't have to say anything."

Although I really did want him to say something, _anything_, Nathan just stood there completely silent. I had finally told my best friend my true feelings, that I was in love with him, and yet... it didn't feel as amazing as I thought it would be. It wasn't this magical moment that was so unbelievably romantic, people could only dream about it, no... it was shout out in some heated argument as a statement, and not a declaration. Instead of blissfully happiness, a huge weight was just added to my stomach, pulling me down and for once, everything between Nathan and I became crystal clear. Unfortunately it wasn't the kind of clarity I was hoping for.

"I have to go... I have a tutor session with Brooke. I guess we have a lot more in common than I thought...who would've bet on that." I softly sighed at the speechless boy and shrugged as I began to turn away, a single tear beginning to fall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Hold On Tightly, Let Go Lightly

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R. I'd like to give a shout out to **narniagirl18 **for having the 100th review on this fic.... and I guess I should thank the rest of you guys for your reviews too ;), that probably would be the nice thing for me to do. But seriously, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback on my work, I really appreciate it.

_**Title **_once againis a Boys Night Out song.

_

* * *

_

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_Chapter 12 – Hold on Tightly, Let Go Lightly_

**Haley's POV**

"So you finally told him?"

"Not as eloquently as I would've liked... it was more like me yelling it at him, but yes, I told him."

Peyton smiled as she glanced up from her sketchbook, pulling out one headphone ear bud so she could hear me better. "Good, it was about time you told Lucas to shave that awful scruff... it looked horrible. He was on the verge of looking like a homeless man."

"I know, but I still felt bad..." I chuckled softly, running my hand through my hair and repositioned myself at the table. "I think I kind of snapped at him because of this whole Nathan situation. Ever since I told him off, I feel like everything just spews out of me now, like I'm on a path of destruction that's clearing everything and everyone that's in my way."

"Maybe that's what you need, letting everything out... Stop holding all that stuff inside and just let everyone besides me know what's going on in that little head of yours." She poked my forehead lightly, scowling playfully as she shot me a smirk. "What's in your head, Haley James?"

I shook my head as I swatted her hand away lightly, eventually smiling back at the blonde. "Isn't the real question what's in my heart?" I whispered as looked past Peyton as saw Lucas walking towards us. I shrugged out of defeat as Peyton gave me a look of sympathy. She was the only one besides me who knew how badly I was struggling with this, maybe it was time to spew _everything_ out.

"Hey you two." Lucas routine chimed as he pulled up a chair beside me, kissing me quickly on the forehead before sitting down. Chills ran down my spine as our fingers entwined and as he lifted my hand slowly to kiss it, a sudden feeling of warmth passed over me, a feeling that I had once felt before although I couldn't quite place just exactly where. I smiled through my confusion as blue eyes stared back at brown. "How are we this afternoon?"

"G-Good." I stuttered as the chills were still echoing through my body sporadically. Lucas furrowed his eyebrow while Peyton just laughed at me as I literally shivered from them.

"Yeah, I'm g-good too." Peyton mocked me, flashing me a wide smile to make it obvious. Lucas just looked at the both of us weird before shaking his head. "_We_ were just talking about how we are both very happy you finally shaved that awful scruff you were growing."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, it kind of was..." I laughed, scrunching up his face with my hand as Peyton and I both laughed at him pouting. "It's okay, that's why you have us." I confidently nodded before kissing him on the cheek, his nicely shaven cheek.

"Uh huh..." He looked at me expectantly as he pulled out his brown-bagged lunch and a bottle of water. "So what's this I hear about you freaking out on Nathan in the hallway the other day?" He asked casually while taking a sip of his water and wiping his mouth. "Oh come on Hales! You're really expecting to leave me in the dark here about this?"

"It was just something I finally needed to do... and my temper may have accidently come out."

"Accidently like when you _ordered_ me to shave?"

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I blushed and looked down. There wasn't really a need to yell at him to shave, but he caught me at a bad time and I couldn't control myself. I was on edge and I just snapped. "I think I actually had a right to yell at Nathan though, after all of the stuff that's happened, I finally needed to let it all out."

"You're not going to tell me what you two were arguing about, are you?"

Peyton blatantly coughed and glared at me and then to Lucas. _Subtle Peyton..._ "I'm just going to leave you two alone to _chat_..."

I waited for Peyton to finish throwing her sketchbook in her bag and make her exit before answering Lucas. "I told him I loved him, but I couldn't... I couldn't wait for him to come around to realize the same thing. That I was _done_."

"Really? Wow, that must've been difficult for you Hales."

"Yeah, it was--" I was stopped as I spotted Nathan out of the corner of my eye, just as perfect timing like always. A certain urge came over me and I slowly moved towards Lucas, making the space between us dwindle.

"I don't think this fake dating thing is a good idea anymore." Lucas mumbled as my lips had attached to his earlobe. Lucas eventually noticed him too as he leaned his face into mine more, trying his hardest not to succumb to my biting, it was no use.

"Yeah, me either." I joked, continuing to nibble on Lucas' ear as Nathan carefully watched from afar. I couldn't control the small smirk form on my face as I saw Nathan look more and more flustered watching. I knew it was cruel for me to be doing this but at the same time, I couldn't stop.

"No, I mean it..." Lucas pulled back abruptly as he looked at Nathan again. He dipped his head and rolled it to the side before glancing back up at me with hurt eyes. "I can't be _that_ guy for you anymore Haley. I can't be the guy you're with because you can't be with Nathan... it's too hard because... I _have_ fallen for you. You can't just walk in here, all cute and everything, and not mean it because I can't pretend anymore that I don't."

And there it was; the _choice,_ the question that had been haunting my every being for weeks now... the question I was unable to find an absolute answer to until now. I knew it was coming, _this_ moment, my defining moment where I had to decide to go down one path or the other; Lucas or Nathan.

I looked over at where Nathan was standing, trying to find the answers or maybe even a sign from our gaze. It was quickly broken when Nathan turned, lowered his head and began to walk away without giving me a second glance.

When I concentrated back on the table, I found brown eyes staring back at me; one's belonging to Lucas. He stared into my eyes intently as he cupped my face waiting for me to respond in some way, _any _way, any simple response that would either make or break his heart, one that I didn't know if I was willing to make. He knew that the presence of his hand on my cheek would be soothing, something I didn't even know until now. And that's when things started to fall into place. Throwing me off guard, the warm feeling ran through my body again, originating at my cheek. Something inside me clicked in that moment and as I stared back at Lucas, a smile graced my face.

"I'm not going to pretend anymore either." I whispered, claiming his face with my hand as my smile grew wider. The feeling that felt so familiar, the warmth and chills that washed through my body like an electrical current, it finally dawned on me where I had felt it before; the night Lucas first kissed me.

-o-

I found myself going through the rest of the day in a mindless haze, unable to concentrate on anything short of a few seconds before having my mind wander back to his blue eyes. Blue eyes that never faulted when they were staring back into mine. Blue eyes where I found that warm and safe feeling, the same blue eyes that had been there the entire time. Those eyes were now _officially_ mine.

I hadn't even heard the last bell ring as I noticed everyone around me flocking out of the classroom.

"Hey pretty girl." I was greeted with strong arms around my waist as soon as I took a step outside my classroom.

"Hey." I whispered back, twirling myself around and pushing Lucas backwards towards the set of lockers. He was thrown off by my aggressiveness, but more than welcomed it after I crashed my lips into his. Lucas finally reacted, bringing one hand to my face and gently cupping my cheek as I pushed my body further into him and had my fingers finding their way to the back of his neck. I traced my tongue tentatively against his lower lip, eliciting a deep groan from Lucas before he willingly granted me access. I press myself further against his body, trapping him between me and the lockers as my hands fell to his hips while his remain around my neck, pulling me closer as well so that our whole bodies were touching lengthwise.

"Whoa..." Lucas slightly pulled away, letting us both take in a few much needed breaths. "Not that I'm complaining, but where is this all suddenly coming from?" He turned us around so I was up against the lockers now, using one of his arms to hold himself up against the lockers as he leaned our foreheads together.

"I don't know..." I admitted shyly, lowering my head as I felt myself blushing a little. "I'm tired of dwelling on the past and not _living _my life. I'm tired of being 'tutor-girl' and over-thinking _everything_ I do..." I felt Lucas' hand guide my chin up, forcing me to look at him, into those blue eyes that conveyed nothing but pure want for me. Everything I needed for me to be strong. "So I'm going to kiss you in the middle of the hallway, up against this uncomfortable locker because I _want _to... because I think you're totally adorable and because I _can_."

"Yeah that works for me." Lucas shrugged convincingly before leaning back in to kiss me, smiling into it as our lips found each others.

A soft kiss was planted before I pushed him away playfully, shaking my head as the boy stood there smiling smugly back at me. "Come on, Peyton's waiting for us." I chuckled and held out my hand for him as he fell against the locker in defeat.

Always leave a boy wanting more, _always_.

By the time we got to the parking lot, Peyton was already comfortable sitting in her car, slouching back in her seat with her feet hanging out the window. All you could see was her converse shoes while the Cure blasted in the background, it was definitely Peyton's car.

"P. Sawyer!" Lucas shouted, throwing his bag in the back before jumping over the car into the backseat, startling Peyton out of her music-induced daze as she had her eyes closed. Shaking my head as I laughed, I opened the door and plopped into the passenger seat.

"Geez guys, I thought you two bailed on me. What took you so long?"

"We... we were...uh..." I turned at Lucas, hoping he could save us from this awkward moment but he held the same confused look as I did.

"Er..." Lucas mumbled, scratching his head as he couldn't come up with any excuse either.

Peyton looked between the both of us with a confused gaze before her eyes shot open and she caught our drift. "Oh god! Wait, did something like _happen_ between you two?" She jumped up and shifted in her seat, looking at me expectantly. I went to answer her, but ended up closing my mouth and dipping my head, remaining quiet as I shot her an off centred smile as I nervously shrugged. "Actually, never mind... forget I asked, I totally _don't_ want to know." She fumbled with her keys before turning on the engine and putting the car into drive. "This better not mean I'm going to become the awkward third wheel now..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there was not really any Nathan in this chapter, but for all you Naley fans, do not worry, he will be back full throttle shortly. I know the Laley fans have kind of been pushing me to get them together... so I hope you're happy with the chapter, although I hope you don't feel like I've rushed them. I'm sure you'll me know either way when you **leave a review **XD.

All you have to do is click this little box below... that's it. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. How My Heart Behaves

So I've got a new chapter here for you guys. I switched up the POV for this chapter, wanted to see how it turned out so feedback is welcome on whether you want me to keep it just Haley or to expand to other characters. For all you Naley fans, I hope you don't turn away from the fic just yet as that would make me really sad since this story is far from over. There's going to be some key scenes between Nathan/Haley/Lucas coming up so you really don't want to stop reading now.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_

* * *

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_

_Chapter 13 – How My Heart Behaves_

**Lucas' POV**

We try to live responsible logical lives, but we can't tell our hearts what to feel. There's no point in trying, the heart wants what it wants. Sometimes our hearts lead us to places we thought we never wanted to go. And sometimes our hearts can be the sweetest gentlest things we have. Sometimes our hearts can make us feel miserable, angry, excited, and confused all at once... but that's what makes life so interesting and full of surprises.

Haley James was definitely _my_ surprise.

I never intended to fall for her like I did.... really, I didn't. It was never in my plan, but somewhere along the way something changed or I guess you can say developed. I started noticing things about Haley, things I normally didn't. I guess that's the risk you take when you do something like we did, playing with other people's emotions... But if I never ended up taking that risk I wouldn't have ended up where I am today, with _her_.

With Haley on my couch, my arms tightly wrapped around her body as we sit and watch a movie...I was so thankful that I took that risk, that my heart led me to this moment.

"What are you thinking right now?" Haley whispered to me, tilting her head up from my chest and gently caressing my face. That was one of the things I noticed I loved about her, how she could pull down all my walls with just a simple gesture as caressing or cupping my face with her soft palm.

"What am I thinking?"

She readjusted herself in my lap, pulling herself up a bit so our eyes could meet each other's. "Yeah, what's in that head of yours?"

"Honesty....?" I looked at her a bit shocked and she nodded her head and smiled at me. I loved her smile. I could stare at it forever. It's the one thing that reassured me that I can say what's truly on my mind, that I can let her in. That I wasn't just some replacement until a better thing came along, until Nathan came along. "I'm thinking I'm going to have to touch your hair because it's so soft... I'm thinking that I'm going to have to kiss your lips because they're so adorable... and I'm thinking I have to look you in the eyes when I tell you that...no matter what we go through, it'll all be worthwhile for me because we're together."

"Oh." _Oh?_ _That's not really the answer I was looking for..._ I pulled back and looked at the stunned brunette in my arms. I wasn't really sure what to make of her response, other than the fact that I had just jumped in way over my head and rushed things.

"Too soon? I'm sorry... it's just--"

"Hey, no... don't apologize." I felt her hand on my chest as she comfortably smiled at me. It was reassuring, even more so when she brought her face to my face as her eyes stared into mine. "I love it that you can actually be honest with me about how you're feeling. It's refreshingly new. I know from experience the heavy burden that you carry around from hiding your feeling from the people you care about, and I don't want that for us. I was just taken back a bit by your words."

"I just don't want to scare or push you away now that I have you."

"You won't." Haley whispered, bringing her hand to my face and capturing my lips with hers in a soft, gentle kiss before she snuggled back into my shoulder and we finished watching the remainder of the movie.

-o-

"Ugh, do I seriously have to go?" Peyton whined, leaning up against the set of lockers that were beside mine. We had just finished eating lunch together and had gone to grab our books for the next set of classes.

The senior ski trip came up in our discussions at lunch and had sparked a tiny argument from Peyton. It's an annual school trip, only for seniors in mid semester as sort of a break from all the excitement. The school rents out cabins for a full week at the Camelback Ski Area on the Pocono Mountains in Pennsylvania. Needless to say, it's just as popular as basketball is around here which is why I can't allow Peyton to back out. She'd miss out on too much, even if she didn't fully enjoy every moment of it.

"I only signed up because Lucas made me..." Peyton threw her hand up towards me, rolling her eyes. She thinks that excuse is going to work, but it's not... neither is pouting, which I'm sure she'll try to use as a tactical weapon as this argument progressed. I know Peyton too well.

"Well it's not my fault that he hadn't met me yet." Haley laughed and looped her arm around mine, leaning her head against my shoulder and softly sighing at the touch.

"I just don't understand why I can't pull out now that he has someone to go with." Peyton began to pout as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot hard against the ground. "Do you seriously see me and my chicken legs skiing down a hill and actually enjoying it?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Haley pleaded back at the blonde, giving Peyton her own pout. A cuter one I might add, but I may be just a little biased.

"Falling on my ass over and over again for a whole week? Yeah... no thank you. I think I'll pass, that does not sound like fun to me."

"How about hanging out with your two best friends?" I asked with a huge smile on my face, obviously exaggerated just a bit for the effect. Smile enough at a person when asking them for something, and it's very hard for them to resist, especially with a set of pearly whites like mine.

"Or getting out of Tree Hill for a few days?" Haley added, joining me in an over exaggerated smile on her face. See, even she was on the same train as me... smile and Peyton can't say no, isn't peer pressure a bitch?

"Or hanging out with your best friends?"

"You said that already Lucas." Peyton looked at me unimpressed, crossing her arms in front of her and rolling her eyes at my ever growing smirk.

"I know, I just wanted to re-emphasize it. Besides, we told you, Hales and I aren't going to make you feel like a third wheel. This trip is going to be so much fun. You can't sit at home like a loner and draw... you can do that any time you want, when do we ever get a week off of school to go up to ski resort?"

Peyton let out a long sigh, dipping her head as she shook it. She glanced back up at the both of us and weakly smiled. "You guys better not make me regret this."

"That's my girl, I knew you would cave!" I jumped towards Peyton in excitement, ruffling her hair and hugging her tightly. I told you, I knew Peyton too well and although she's not up for the social aspect of high school, she's a softie for her friends. She'd do anything for me if I pushed it hard enough, with a smile of course. "She loves us too much, she can't bear to be away from us."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves now there Luke." She patted me on the shoulder with a smirk. "Alright, I've got class. I'll see you two losers tomorrow." Peyton waved goodbye to both of us before scampering down the hall, leaving Haley and I alone at my locker.

"Peyton is such a softie for us." I chuckled, continuing to gaze in the direction Peyton just left as I shook my head at how easily she caved.

"I know, we really should stop doing that though... I almost feel bad that we force her into all this stuff." I felt Haley thread her hand through mine which made my gaze fall to her. She looked up at me smiling before leaning her head back onto my shoulder. "Hang out after school?"

"Can't, sorry. I've got newspaper and then I have to help my mom at her cafe."

"Okay, well I've got to run; tutoring session... but I'll see you tomorrow morning, I guess."

I could sense the disappointment in her voice and could hardly bare that it was my fault, that I made her sound like that. "How about I pick you up tomorrow morning and we can have breakfast before the trip?"

"Sure! This week is going to be the best... you, me and all the snow we can imagine. It's going to be great."

I found it adorable the smile that swept Haley's face. I tucked a loose strand behind her ear and slowly traces my hand down to her cheek. "Better than great." I smiled and pulled her towards me, kissing her softly on the forehead before letting her go.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

I watched Haley walk down the hall and turn back towards me, giving me one final smile before she ducked into the tutoring centre before I turned back and started grabbing my books out of my locker for my next class.

"What are you doing with Haley?"

"Excuse me?" I closed my locker to reveal a very angry looking Nathan, standing there looking at me expectantly. I was expecting for him to make his presence known sooner or later, Nathan is just too predictable that way. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and shrugged at the guy, not really giving him much of an answer because honestly, he didn't deserve one from me. I didn't owe the guy anything, let alone an explanation on why I was dating a girl.

"I said, what are you doing with Haley?" Nathan repeated himself again, sounding more defensive as he pushed me hard backwards, knocking my bag to the ground.

"Look Nathan," I looked him straight in the face as I threw my bag back up over shoulder, "I'm not afraid of you so you can quit this tough guy act because it's not working. What I do with Haley is none of your business."

"None of my business? She's my best friend and despite what's happened the past few weeks, she still cares what I think. And you know what I think? I don't like you and I _don't_ trust you. Don't think for one second that you're in the clear because if I hear one single word about you mistreating Haley, you'll find out just how much I _don't_ like you." He stepped towards me and got in my face, glaring at me as he flared his nostrils. Nathan was really pushing this tough guy act, it was sort of amusing. "You understand me?"

I couldn't resist smirking as I stepped away from Nathan. "What I understand is that you had your chance with Hales, and you blew it. Don't pretend that you care the slightest about her feelings because you made that pretty damn clear to everyone that you don't. You may claim her as your best friend, but you don't give a crap about how she truly feels and if you did... you would accept that Haley _actually_ likes me and leave it be."

"What I'll accept... is victory when Haley dumps your sorry ass because when she does, it will prove that I was right when I told her that you weren't the guy for her. And when that happens, when Haley finally sees you for who you are... I'll get the satisfactory of seeing you lose the best thing in your life and that my _brother,_ will be a marvellous day. You better watch yourself because I'm going to be watching you and if I see you do anything, you'll be hearing from me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Let the Day Begin

Ugh, so I'm horrible. I haven't updated in like 3 weeks... and I'm really sorry. School comes first and I haven't had a good steady time to write with everything that's been on my plate. Really no other excuse than that... I'm trying to get these chapters out for you guys as fast as possible, but it's taking some time so I do apologize. So after three weeks, here's a new chapter...

Enjoy.

R & R.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics. _

_

* * *

_

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Let the Day Begin_

**Haley's POV**

The senior ski trip was supposed to be special, not just because it was the last trip we would ever go on as a high school student, but because Nathan and I had been waiting for this trip ever since we had first heard about it from my sister, Taylor.

"_I'm telling you Hales, best trip ever. I got so much dic--"_

"_O-Okay Taylor!" I jumped forward and covered my sister's mouth before she could finish. I had heard enough of her boy stories to scar me for the rest of my life... and believe me there were a lot. Taylor was definitely not one to go skimpy on the specifics, I mean a fourteen year old girl can only take so much. "There's no need to go into details, I believe you. We don't need to hear about all your extracurricular activities." I waited until her face went calm and relaxed before removing my hand from her mouth slowly, watching her cautiously as I took it away. _

"_Oh come on Hales, there's no need to get all squirmy about this stuff, you're fourteen years old... time to grow up baby sis, especially with a best friend like yours." She whispered the last part and winked at me before setting her sights on Nathan. He was aimlessly sitting on the farthest stool playing with salt shaker. He wasn't paying attention at all, a common occurrence whenever we were in front of my family. He was like a silent-bruting type around them, completely different to what he was around me. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What? I'm just saying I'm sure Nate would love to hear about my trip, wouldn't you, Nate?"_

_He popped his head up finally from my counter, only to have it express complete and utter confusion. He was so clueless because like I told you, he clearly had not been paying attention to our conversation at all. If it wasn't so pathetic, I'd find it cute. Okay... I still find it cute, it is Nathan after all. "Huh?" He looked between the both of us like a lost puppy, only responding because he heard his name being called. _

"_Taylor's trip."_

"_Oh yeah? The ski trip, right. How'd that go?"He asked casually as he put the salt shaker down and finally engaged in the conversation. _

"_See, told you he'd care." Taylor threw me a 'I-told-you-so' smirk and skipped over to Nathan. "Nate loves me." She gave me another smug look as she leaned her head on his shoulders and outstretched her arms along his. "When are you going to admit that you're just friends with Hales to be close to me, huh Scott?"_

_He laughed and awkwardly readjusted himself on the stool. "I'm not even touching that one, Taylor."_

"_One of these days, Nathan..." Taylor narrowed her eyes at Nathan before softly nudging him in the arm. I stood there looking her both of them, unimpressed. Taylor was always very 'affectionate' with Nathan when I was around, almost like she was trying to make me jealous. She loved playing with both our emotions, mine especially when it came to Nathan. "Anyways, back to the details of my trip..."_

_Taylor ended up telling us all about her conquests of the week she spent at the ski resort. And although I had to suffer through the specifics, along the way she told us about all the good spots to go...how to get past the chauffeurs at night to sneak into other people's rooms... how to get out onto the slopes at night....and this place that sells the best hot chocolate. Despite all the details about her sex life, Taylor surprisingly made it sound like a really amazing trip. Just everything about it; the snow, the mountains, the night's sky, the hot chocolate, and of course, having Nathan there made it sound like a winter wonderland. _

_I_ _had_ _wanted_ _to_ _go_ _since_.

"Hales?" I was brought out of my flashback by the familiar voice belonging to Lucas calling my name. He had finished loading all of my bags into the back of his car and was leaning up against the side door waiting for me. "What's got you dazing out like that?"

He pushed some stray hair behind my ear and smiled at me, making it so much harder for me to lie. I didn't want to, but telling him I was thinking about Nathan would start a discussion I was in no mood to start, especially right before our trip. The last thing I wanted was to ruin it before we had even left. "Nothing in particular... I'm just really excited for this trip." I smiled into his chest, trying to cover my face as I wrapped my arms around his body and brought him in closer to me. His arms wrapped around me instantly, as I knew they would. My guilt about lying was soon suppressed by the feeling of comfort of having Lucas' arms around me.

"Oh, before I forget... I have something for you." He pulled away slightly, keeping one arm secured tightly around me as he scrimmaged through his pockets. He squinted his eyes in frustration as he continued to feel for whatever he was looking for before he finally pulled out a tiny rectangular piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here."

"What's this?" I asked without examining the piece of paper now in my hands.

"It's a coupon. It's good for one free hot chocolate. It's redeemable anytime this week." I looked up at him, ready to chuckle as I thought he was joking but his face was so sincere and serious. His eyes were staring directly into mine with nothing but pure affection. I could only contently sigh at the utter adorableness that was him. "I thought since we're at a ski resort, it's going to be cold up there with all the snow. And hot chocolate is mandatory in those types of conditions so I figured that coupon might come in handy on trip."

"So what, I just present this to anyone and they have to give me a free hot chocolate?"

"Well, not just anyone..." He shrugged as casually as he could. "I mean, I should probably be there to explain how it works too, you know."

"Right." I smiled as I took another quick glance at the coupon. It was most definitely hand-made, no doubt by Lucas. I could only smile to myself that he had thought of something like this.

"But that's only good for one free hot chocolate..." Lucas playfully smiled and pointed at the coupon as he opened the passenger door for me. "In fact, if you want a second hot chocolate, you're going to have to figure that out all on your own."

"Then I guess better make sure I make this one worthwhile."

"I guess you should." He shut the door behind me carefully before he threw me a small grin and silent chuckle.

-o-

Once Lucas and I reached the school, we met up with Peyton before being separated into two different buses; Lucas and Peyton on one bus, while I ended up in the other. Life would be unfair and put us on different buses. It was even more of a smack-in-the-face to have the majority of the basketball team and cheerleading squad on my bus too.

Lucas helped me load my things on my designated bus before giving me a quick kiss goodbye and then heading towards his bus.

With everyone's stuff packed and the buses fully loaded, we set off for our road trip. At least with Lucas and Peyton on the other bus, I would be able to get some good quality sleep on the way. I readjusted my pillow that I had packed to fit my comfort before slowly closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful setting.

"Well well... look who's without her boy in tow." I opened my eyes abruptly to see Brooke Davis leaning over the top of the seat in front of me. Figures that she would be seated _right_ in front of me, I told you that sometimes life isn't fair.

"Brooke, go away...I'm not in the mood." I brushed her off as nicely as I could and closed my eyes again and turned my head towards the window. Just the thought of a full bus ride alone with these people put me in a horrible mood, let alone having to defend myself against Brooke this early in the morning.

"Where is Nath—I mean Lucas anyways? It's quite a pity leaving his girlfriend all alone on the bus."

"The buses are arranged by home rooms... you know this Brooke." I kept my eyes shut as I casually answered the girl.

"But what's the point if I can't rub it in?"

"Look," I said annoyed, finally opening my eyes and looking at her, realizing that Brooke wasn't going to leave me alone. I mean seriously, can't someone just have a nap in peace these days? "I'm sorry for the whole thing with Nathan... but I'm not who he wants so you don't have to try and intimidate me."

"I'm not even that gullible to believe that."

I leaned forward so that my face was right up in front of Brooke's as I looked at her seriously. "Nathan looked me straight in the face and told me I was a mistake and that we were better off as friends. I'm not being gullible, Brooke." I threw my body back against the seat and crossed my arms out of frustration. The nerve of this girl to bring this up when I wasn't even with Nathan, I was with Lucas...

"You're right, you're being stupid." It came out nearly as a spiteful laugh as Brooke quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms at me. Either way her comment sparked an aggressive response from me as I scowled at her. Where does she come off calling me stupid? "Did you seriously not expect Nathan to freak out after what happened? You were his best friend... it obviously wasn't easy for him to cross that line."

"He made it very clear that it was a mistake crossing _that_ line."

"Then you weren't listening very carefully then. He was just scared, scared of his feelings for you. He may not have seen that, but I sure did. It's only obvious to everyone _but_ you two..."

Scared? Nathan Scott is never scared. I'm the one who is scared of the feelings there, not him. I guess I'll bite anyways, can't hurt to find out what she's talking about. "Why are you telling me this? I mean, you hate me. Why would you want to help me with Nathan?"

"Because he didn't want me... and as much as that sucks, Nathan deserves to be happy. He's a good guy and he deserves to be with the right girl... even if that's not me. And you're kidding yourself if you don't think that _right _girl is you."

"Wow Brooke, I never expected you to be so...genuine." I looked at the brunette stunned at what she had just revealed to me. Never in a million years would I think that Brooke Davis would be telling _me_, Haley James, that I'm the right girl for Nathan Scott. I guess people really can surprise you.

"I know I'm not that smart..."

And then they can be predictably like themselves... I could only smirk at her comment and her reaction to it as she glanced down and looked a little dejected. "No, _genuine_... not genius. Genuine; means nice."

"Oh." Her face shot up in the realization that I wasn't insulting her, although really the Brooke Davis I was used to would've just shot something back at me. I guess serious Brooke is different than the Brooke Davis everyone else knows. "Yeah well... don't get used to it, I still don't like you."

I spoke too soon. "Ah and she's back. Lovely."

"I do have a reputation to uphold... which means you treat Nate right or you're going to have a lot of angry cheerleaders after you. Enjoy the rest of the bus ride..." She scooted back down and vanished under the high back of the bus seats, leaving me alone again with nothing but myself and my pillow.

Just as I was about to fall into a peaceful state, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. The immediate smile that formed stung my cheeks as I saw that I have a text message from Lucas, although it quickly vanished once I read the message:

_Bus broke down. Stuck back at school. :(_

I sighed out of frustration because clearly I couldn't catch a break today as my day kept on going from worse to worse. I texted Lucas back, asking him whether or not he knew the bus was delayed indefinitely. That would be just my luck.

So I sat there staring at my cell phone, biting my nails impatiently and waiting for his reply as I hoped for the best but expected the worse. Needless to say, this was definitely not the start of the trip I was imagining for all those years, not even close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I originally had this chapter going for another scene or two but decided to leave it on the bus and leave you guys with somewhat some suspense, leaving you with the question on whether Lucas and Peyton do in fact make it up there... and which bus does Nathan happen to be on? Any thoughts or speculations?

I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in a week or so but I still have two more midterms so that is probably pushing it. Either way I'll get it up as fast as possible for you guys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. The End is Where We Begin

New chapter. Time to get in the head of Nathan? I think so. I switched the POV half way through so watch for that change. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

R & R.

_**Flashbacks**__ are in italics. _

_**Title**_ is an Our Lady Peace song.

_

* * *

He's Everything You Want

* * *

_

_Chapter 15 – The End is Where We Begin_

**Nathan's POV**

The senior class ski trip and I get stuck on the bus that breaks down. The senior class ski trip that I have been looking forward to ever since I found out about it, the trip Haley and I were looking forward to... and all I can do is sit here and wait. Wait here with my thoughts that I'm not sure or not if I want to hear because truthfully, all I can think about is _her_ and I don't know what to truly think about the whole situation. My thoughts kept flashing back to the last conversation we had, the conversation which broke whatever what was left of us.

"_I don't know. Things... things are... different now."_

That was an understatement if I ever heard one. I had barely talked to Haley over the past month, and even then, our conversations were kept short and brief. Nothing like what we were used to. Nothing is more different and difficult than being disconnected from your best friend like we had been. And although I knew she meant things were different because of that night, I couldn't help but wonder if it had started long before that.

"_You and me, why was it a mistake?" _

I probably shouldn't have used that word, _mistake_. No wonder Haley broke down, I would too if someone told me that. I just didn't really know what else to say. It was Haley after all... It wasn't just some random girl that I had decided to hang out with for a few weeks to fill the void. It was Haley, and I just didn't want to hurt her.

I guess in the end it didn't turn out very well.

"_I was in love with you for three years."_

Three years and I had no clue. Three years of friendship and not once did I suspect that she felt that way towards me. It was no surprise that she exploded at me like she did. And the more I thought about it, the worse I felt because I hadn't been looking out for her at all. It wasn't Nathan and Haley versus the world like I had promised her so many times in the past... there was just me and there was her.

There was no _us_, it was her fighting her own battle. Her battle over her feelings, her feelings _for_ me_... _and I was too self-absorbed to see it.

But I wasn't anymore.

It took me a few days after our fight to open my eyes. It didn't happen like an earthquake or an explosion, where all of a sudden I was like this different person. It was smaller than that. The kind of thing most people wouldn't even notice unless they looked really, really close. It's like I was going along and it just snuck up on me. Because once my eyes were open, it was like I could see the whole picture. Haley. It had always been Haley.

I don't know when all of that changed; maybe when she confessed her feelings towards me or maybe a few years back. Maybe it never had. Maybe it had always been this way but now I was finally seeing it. Whatever scenario it might have been, it didn't change the fact that I was scared. I was scared of Haley's feelings, scared of mine, scared of what this meant for the two of us. Would we remain best friends? More? Less?

I kind of understand why people choose not to change. Staying exactly the same for as long as possible, standing perfectly still...it feels better somehow. Because if you are suffering, at least the pain is familiar. And if you did decide to take that leap of faith, went outside the box, did something unexpected...who knows what other pain might be waiting out there. Chances are it could be even worse.

And that's what I'm afraid of, the chances stacked against me.

"_It's what you're making me feel like though, like I'm one of them..."_

All that I wanted was to take her hand in that moment, that moment where I felt her finally slipping away from me, but I couldn't... I couldn't cup her face and look into her brown eyes like I wanted to and make her forget. I couldn't find the words, the perfect words that would make this all better... that would make this pain go away.

In that moment, all I could feel was her pain. And I couldn't do a single thing. I had to stand there, watching my best friend, _my_ Haley, hurt. And it broke my heart. It tore me up inside to see her like that, not just because she was in fact hurting, but because the pain she was feeling, this extenuating pain was caused by me. The look in her eyes was unbearable and even more so to watch her walk away.

As I leaned my head back against the uncomfortable back of the bus cushion, my head drooped to the side and my gaze fell upon Lucas sitting across the aisle from me. For a moment my mind doesn't rush back to her, but when my sights are set on Lucas deep in conversation with a curly-haired blonde, my mind guides its way back to Haley. Back to her and my thoughts. Back to the conversation that constantly occupies my mind, the conversation that just won't stop replaying in my mind since that day.

It was then that I decided if it was the last thing that I ever did for my best friend, it would be to show Haley that she was never oneof_ them_.

Haley was right about one thing, we could never go back to the way things used to be with us, that Haley and Nathan were gone. And that's where I would start, the end; the end is where the new us would begin, a bigger and better us.

-o-

**Haley's POV**

I must have dozed off on the bus because when I woke up it was no longer light outside. I glanced at my phone, noticing that several hours had passed. I must've been more tired than I thought. Before I closed my phone, I noticed that Lucas had texted me back:

_Delayed back at school. Going to be a few hours probably. Hope yu dont get 2 bored w/o me. :(_

I sighed as I shut my phone, clutching it in my hands as I stared out the window at the passing buildings and street lights. The bus was fairly quiet, most of the other students fast asleep so all that really remained as the soft music from the radio and a few whispers here and there from the remaining students who were awake. It was kind of peaceful. Relaxing. So relaxing that before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep again.

When I awoke this time, it was to the sound of loud rustling followed by faint distorted voices. As I glanced around the filled bus, the students were frantically trying to grab all of their loose bags and hurrying out the door. I guess we had arrived at the lodge. Stretching out from a long drive, I found my bags amongst the huge pile of suitcases and headed towards where the rest of my group were waiting.

As check-in commenced, we were assigned to rooms randomly and were given the keys. As I carried my bags to my room, I prayed for the small hope that Peyton would randomly be selected as my roommate and not any of the cheerleaders. A girl can hope right?

My hopes went up when after an hour and a half of hanging out in my room watching TV, no one showed up. With ruling out the possible people on my bus as my roommate, that left a higher percentage of my roomie _not_ being a cheerleader. I laid out on the bed I decided to take, closest to the wall and farthest away from the door. It was positioned nicely facing towards the television, which only had a few channels but held me attention in the meantime. Lucas had yet to call or text me and nervously flipping through the three channels and the remaining static seemed to the only way to calm my nerves. Or more or less, subdue them.

Still, lying there on my bed with nothing with the sound of the television on and random shouting coming from the hall, my mind couldn't help but drift to Nathan and Lucas and how just messed up this whole situation was turning out to be. Why do the matters of the heart have to be so damn complicated? It should be simple, love... it should be easier somehow.

I guess that's why it's worth it in the end... because it's not just black and white. There's always going to be that blurry line between the two, that uncertainty. That's what I'm feeling right now, the uncertainty of the _choice_. The choice I have made with my heart, whether all of this is worth it with Lucas even though my heart still somehow belongs to the boy who broke it. I've tried to ignore it but then there are these moments that I can't; moments like when Brooke came up to me on the bus, moments like when silent glances are exchanged between Nathan and I, moments that flood my mind for days on end.

A knock at the door drew my attention away from the small television set. I opened the door to a tall blonde glancing at the ground. Their head slowly rose as I opened the door further and made my presence known. The outsides of their mouth crinkled upwards as their eyes met mine.

"I don't remember ordering room service...?"

"I thought you might want to redeem that coupon."

I swiftly checked both sides of the hall before I pulled Lucas inside my room, giggling at the fact that he was standing there with a thermos that I could only assume had hot chocolate in it. "You're crazy, you know that?" I continued to giggle as I hugged him. "How and when did you guys get here?"

"Hmm... like ten minutes ago?" He pretended to think before throwing me his regular smile. A smile that I had gotten used to seeing whenever he was around me, I kind of enjoyed that I was the one behind it. "As for the how question, well let's just say we found a handy repairman nearby."

"Why didn't you text me and let me know?" I mumbled between kisses he had started planting on my lips. I couldn't help but giggle as my arms found their way to the back of his neck.

"I wanted to surprise you." He leaned his forehead against mine and quickly kissed the tip of my nose. "With hot chocolate... _and_ me." Lucas waved the thermos in front of me as he led me by hand towards my bed.

I don't know if it was the way he was looking at me in that exact moment or the fact that I felt safe with my hand in his but in that moment, the uncertainty I was feeling about Lucas disappeared. It didn't matter or exist in this world that we had created for the two of us.

"I was worried sick about you." My mouth formed a pout as he left go of my hand and we sat down together on my bed, the mattress slightly sinking in under the weight of both our bodies.

Lucas placed the thermos of hot chocolate on my bedside table before he regained my hand with his. An instant smile graced my face when I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my mouth as he grazed my lips softly.

"You're just lucky you're cute." I warned him with a smile, scrunching my eyebrows as I leaned my forehead against his once again.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, I was trying to be romantic."

"Well you've succeeded." I whispered into his mouth before my lips met his. Lucas' hand found my cheek as I smiled into the kiss, deepening it only a little before pulling away slightly. "For a second I thought I was going to be all alone on this trip."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"I know." I pulled him with me as I leaned down on the bed, my body immediately being covered by his. I moaned softly at the contact of ours lips finding each other as my hands went to the back of his neck.

"What about the hot chocolate?" He mumbled as I began assaulting him with my lips. Truthfully, hot beverages were the furthest thing on my mind right now that I could've cared less about them. I just pulled Lucas in closer and continued kissing him, hoping he would get the message.

"From what the coupon said, there isn't an expiry date and besides... I was thinking maybe you could make a coupon for something else while we're up here."

"B-But... the hot chocolate. We don't want it to get cold." He balanced himself above me with his arms as he glanced back between the hot chocolate on the bedside table and me. I made the decision easy for him by grabbing him and pulling him back down, instantly attacking him again with my lips as soon as he was close enough.

"It'll be fine." I whispered, reassuring him that there would be another time for hot chocolate. I could still feel the uncertainty as his lips trembled as I kissed him. He was holding back and I could tell. He was hesitant. Even with his hand gripping at my waistline, it wasn't as urgent as it normally would be.

"But wait," He pulled back again and I couldn't control the grunt that came out. What didn't he get about I didn't want hot chocolate right now? "I almost forgot the best part. I brought marshmallows for the hot chocolate, I'll be right back!" He kissed me on the forehead quickly before jumping off the bed and bolting out the door. I fell back on the bed, sighing out of slight frustration when I heard a light knock on the door a second later.


End file.
